A week with RWBY
by Anarchy Undead
Summary: Sequel to 'A Cliffside Lament'. Follows Teams RWBY and JNPR enjoying their semester break. Takes place a week before Volume 2 Episode 1. Leads into a slight AU/retelling of Volume 2 & 3 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY, and all it's characters and settings, belong to the RoosterTeeth crew and the dearly missed Monty Oum.)**

 **(Author's note: This will be my first multi-chapter story and my second story in total. I'm not the fastest writer, so don't expect a new chapter more than once a month, if even that. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.)**

* * *

 **Time: Saturday evening, 8 days till 'The Best Day Ever'. **

It was rather quiet Saturday evening in the RWBY dorm. A little too quiet for Yang Xiao Long's liking.

The blonde brawler was laying atop her bunk, staring aimlessly at the ceiling above her, bored out of her wits. She never realized it until now, but, when one of her teammates was absent, everything got rather dull very quickly.

Sitting up in bed, she took a look around the dorm room she had come to call her home during her time at Beacon Academy, hoping to find something to entertain herself with. Looking over at the study desk, she saw her uptight teammate, Weiss Schnee, in her usual position: holding a textbook in one hand and scribbling down notes with the other. She seemed really invested in her studies, even while on break. Completely unaware of anything that was going on around her.

However, Yang had to restrain herself from the perfect pranking opportunity. Leaning against the desk, right next to Weiss' leg, was Myrtenaster, Weiss' rapier. A few weeks back, during the middle of their first semester, Yang had pranked the heiress one too many times. So, Weiss decided to start keeping her weapon in the dorm with her and threaten Yang to, in her own words: "take a few feet off of that over-sized mop you call hair", if she disturbed her while studying again. Fortunately, Ruby was there to break them up before it turn into a fight. And with the young team leader away on her yearly 'pilgrimage' in Patch, there was no one to prevent Weiss making good on her threat.

Not wanting her precious golden locks cut, the brawler instead decided to see what her dear partner was up to. Hanging upside down from her own bunk, Yang inspected the bed below hers. On the lower bunk was a common sight in the RWBY dorm: Blake Belladonna with her nose in a book.

"Hey," Yang started out, causing Blake looked up from her literature and focused her eyes upon the upside down blonde smiling at her. "What's new, pussycat?".

"Yang." Blake responded in an annoyed tone. The cat Faunus in hiding glaring at her partner as the Blonde calmed down from the top bunk. "I thought we talked about this."

"Oh!" The brawler realized her mistake, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her neck. The raven haired girl wasn't too fond of Yang's regular humour. The cat puns were a really pet peeve for her and Yang knew it. "Sorry. Force of habit. It's practically a reflex."

"Puns aren't a reflex, you oaf." Weiss called out, not even looking up from her studies.

"They are for me, princess" Yang retorted.

"That's heiress to you!"

"Whatever."

Blake just rolled her eyes at the two before getting back to her novel. The interaction between the two teammates became very predictable very quickly. She could start a conversation with the two and predict, word for word, how it would go. This conversation seemed like it would end in a room-trashing fight and, with their leader away, it fell upon Blake to be the voice of reason of the group.

"Knock it off you two." Blake said uninterested, her eyes not leaving her book. "You know Ruby doesn't like us fighting with each other. And she'll be pretty upset if she finds the dorm in a wreck... Again."

Over the top of her book, Blake could see Yang sigh in defeat, while Weiss turned around in her seat to face them.

"Speaking of, where is Ruby?" the girl in white asked. The question caused Yang to huff in annoyance, which did not go unnoticed by her partner who looked up from her book.

"She went to visit her mom. She usually does around this time of year." Yang replied while stretching, not looking at either of them. If she was trying to hide the irritation in her voice, then she was doing a poor job at it. Her statement, however, raised a few questions for the monochrome pair.

"Her mother?" Weiss began, her voice carrying a rare element of concern for others. "Do they not see each other often? Did they fall out? Or-"

"Yeah, something like that." Yang interrupted, her voice was getting more irritated now. "It's hard to keep in contact when you're six feet under."

This little tidbit really caught Weiss and Blake off guard. Ruby always seemed so happy and optimistic all the time. Yang didn't seem like the depressed type either. They never thought the sisters had experienced such dark life changing moments.

"I-I'm sorry," Weiss stuttered out, having no intention of opening wounds like that. "I-I didn't-"

"What's with the personal questions anyway?" Yang interrupted again, her head turned to the heiress as she stumbled with her answer.

"W-well. I thought t-that, the more I know about my teammates. The more we know about each other." She began. "The more we can trust each other, and the better we can work as a team. I-It's a form of bonding exercise. Wouldn't you agree?"

Yang kinda got where Weiss was coming from, while Blake understood completely. The whole fiasco with her secretly being both a Faunus and an ex-White Fang member was quite a tense weekend for the entire team.

Yang sighed. "Weiss, you can't just dig into personal stuff like that. I know what you're trying to do, but it just doesn't work like that. You'll just make the team less comfortable around each other." Yang paused for a moment, in hopes for her words to sink in. "I mean, there's gotta be stuff that you don't wanna talk about, right?"

Clearing her throat and composing herself, Weiss responded. "For the sake of the team, I am willing to be as open as possible and answer any question you may have." She figured that if she showed how open she was, she would be the better teammate and win this argument. She observed Yang turn towards her, a serious look on her face. It made the heiress uncomfortable seeing the normally carefree blonde like this.

"Alright, if you're being so open... Mind telling me how you got your scars?" Yang asked. Weiss was about to give a response when Yang continued. "And I don't mean the one on your face. I mean the faded ones on your wrists and back."

Weiss flinched, unprepared for that particular question. She didn't know how Yang saw them. The scars were mostly faded at this point. When looking at her quieter teammate, she saw Blake shocked face trying to get a glimpse of her wrists from her bed. The heiress turned away from her teammates, wrists held close to her chest.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it right now." Weiss softly whispered out, feeling vulnerable and insecure about herself. She heard Yang walk up behind her before the blonde put one hand on her forehead and pulled the fencer in for a small hug. It was a method she had used many times to comfort Ruby whenever she needed to feel better.

Usually Weiss didn't like physical contact of any kind, her Schnee upbringing making it unfamiliar and strange to her. But right now, she wasn't complaining, instead looking up at the blonde brawlers sympathetic face. "H-How did you-"

"I'm a brawler. I'm trained to watch my opponents arms. First saw 'em when we all slept in the ballroom on our first night her." Yang said, stroking the girl's white hair. "As for the ones on your back... well, remember that time, like, three weeks ago? I accidentally walked in on you in the shower? That's when."

Weiss blushed at that memory. But something like that was bound to happen eventually when you lived with three other girls in a one bedroom, one bathroom dorm. _'At least we're all girls.'_ She thought to herself. _'I have no idea how Pyrrha deals with her team.'_

After a few more seconds of comforting the heiress, Yang let go of Weiss and walked over to Blake's bed. She sat at the foot of the bed, looking over at the cat girl who had been quiet this entire time, probably trying to digest all the information being feed to her so suddenly. "You wanna ask something too Blake?" The Faunus in secret looked away from her partner, trying to focus on anything else. "Don't try and hide it. Just get it off your chest."

Blake took a deep breath in and put down her book before looking at the blonde in front of her. "You said Ruby went to see _her_ mother, right?" She asked carefully, not wanting to upset the closest thing Blake's had to a best friend in a long time. Weiss looked over at them. It took her a second to figure out what Blake mean by her wording.

Yang sighed and looked up to her own bunk above her. "Yeah. I did. It's complicated." The blonde brawler laid back on the edge of her partners bed, her arms folded behind her head. "Do me a favour and don't mention it to Ruby. _Ever_." Yang put as much emphasis on the word 'ever' as possible to get the message across. She didn't want to go into detail on just how broken her family really was. Especially if it increased the chance of Ruby finding out. Let the innocent have her blissful ignorance, whatever keeps her smiling.

The dorm was quiet again. This time, however, it was an awkward silence that filled the room, the three girls letting the moment sink in. Weiss turned back round to her desk, looking at the near invisible scars on her shaking wrists. Yang had her eyes closed, practicing some breathing exercises she learnt from her anger management sessions back at Signal. Blake had put her book down and had her knees up to her chest in order to give Yang some room on her bed.

The cat Faunus wasn't sure what to do next in a situation like this. She thought about sharing her secrets, but that cat was already out of the bag. _'Dammit Yang! Now I'm doing it.'_ They already knew she was a Faunus and an ex-member of the White Fang. What else could she say? Her ex-boyfriend was the leader of that Faunus extremist group and she helplessly watched him turn into a psychopathic murderer? She doubted that would defuse the situation.

Fortunately, the ice was broken for her, as Yang's steadily increasing laughter broke the rooms silence.

"Heh-heh. When did it get so dark in here?"

The monochrome pair were puzzled by the blondes reaction to such an awkward situation. Weiss turned to look out the window. The sun had set over an hour ago, though she doubted that's what the brawler meant.

Yang continued to chuckle as she sat up. "Man, aren't we a depressing bunch. No wonder Ozpin made Ruby team leader. Only a day gone without her and we're completely miserable. How she can always keep so optimistic, I have no idea."

Blake couldn't help but smile, seeing her partner bounce back to a better mood so quickly. Was just thinking about the young leader such a pick-me-up? "Can't argue with that."

Weiss looked at her two teammates. It was good to see them in a better mood. She sighed to herself. While she may have had her differences with the red reaper at first, and the fifteen year old did act like a complete dolt from time to time. But her happiness was quite infectious, always seeming to brighten up Weiss' day... "Speaking of," Weiss began. "When is Ruby coming back?"

Yang got up and stretched her arms again. "Eh, sometime around tomorrow afternoon." After completing her stretches, the blonde found herself, bored again. What day was it today? "Hey, don't classes start again in, like a week or something?"

"The second semester starts next Monday, yes." Weiss responded.

"You got any plans for the rest of the week?" Blake asked her partner, picking her book back up from beside her. However, a sudden chill ran down her spine when she saw a dangerous grin on Yang's face.

"As a matter of fact kitten, I do have a few ideas." Yang said in a somewhat sinister manner, her partner still slightly annoyed by the nickname. "I plan on ending break with a Yang!"

While her teammates groaned and rolled their eyes at her lame puns, they couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear for what ever the blonde has in store.

* * *

 **(Don't forget to review, favourite and follow! It's much appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Or X-Ray and Vav for that matter. Both shows, and all the characters and settings belonging to them, belong to the RoosterTeeth crew.)**

 **(Author's note: Sorry, this took a little longer then expected and the end may seem a little rushed, but next chapter will be better and will hopefully come out on time. I swear! Anyway, for what it's worth, I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

Whining, romantic tension and a one-sided mile-a-minute conversation about sloths and pancakes. It was just another evening in the JNPR dorm for Lie Ren.

The stoic in green was busy cleaning out his Dual Automatic pistols, collectively named StormFlower, while sitting on his bed since his partner and teammate, Nora Valkyrie, thought it'd be a fun idea to try to convert his lethal Grimm-slaying weapons into paintball guns.

It did not work. At all.

But Ren wasn't mad. He could never be mad at her. They were childhood friends, they grew up in the same orphanage together and Nora had done many crazy antics over the years, the magenta streak on the left side of his hair was testament to that. But it was her bubbly personality and craziness that made her so endearing him.

Now don't get Ren wrong. He and Nora were close, they were best friends, but, despite what his friends may assume, that was as far as it went between them. To quote Nora herself: "We're together, but not 'together-together'."

...Not anymore.

Shaking his head of those thoughts from his mind, he looks over to see how team JNPR'S stronger fight, Pyrrha Nikos, was doing with getting their team leader, Jaune Arc, to focus and study.

"C'mon Pyrrha." Jaune whined. "Can't we take a break already?"

"We've been over this Jaune." Replied Pyrrha in a slightly annoyed tone. "You can rest when you're done with this assignment."

The scraggly blonde let out a groan. "Why're you even doing this?"

"Because, as your friend and partner, it's my duty to see you complete your assignments and not spent the next semester in detention." Pyrrha said matter-o-factly.

"But classes don't start up until next Monday."

"That's no excuse." Pyrrha responded, attempting to adopt a stricter tone with her partner. Try as she might, she could not raise her voice at him. "And besides, it'll give us more time to train. You still need work on your swordsmanship."

"Yeah, well... as team leader, I order you to give me a break, so we'll come back to this later." Jaune said in triumph, thinking he was in control of the situation.

Ren deemed Jaune choice of words a 'bad call'. For while Jaune was there leader, Pyrrha had him almost completely wrapped round her finger. She knew all his weaknesses and could exploit them anytime she wanted, she just never did so out of respect, but Jaune was really pushing it now.

"Do your work, or i'll spoil the plot twist in the next issue of X-Ray & Vav." That outer do it.

Jaune glared his partner dead in the eyes. "...You wouldn't dare."

Without breaking eye contact, Pyrrha reached into one of the draws in the study desk and pulled out a comic book she had taken from Jaune to encourage him to work harder. Skimming through the pages Pyrrha was near the end when she stopped. "Huh. So that's the Mad King's full backstory. Apparently, he's-"

"Dammit! I'm working! I'm working!" Jaune hastily got to scribbling on the paper before him, feeling defeated in his battle of words. Just like every other time this scenario, which was on average twice a week.

Pyrrha pat her team leader on the back. "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She said with a smile and a motherly tone.

Ren couldn't help but chuckle light at the two partners. They had only known each for a few months and already they had developed a strong, dynamic friendship. However, only one of them wanted to maintain this friendship out of blissful ignorance, while the other, wanted it to be so much more.

The quiet teen's thoughts were interrupted when his hyperactive teammate bounced on his bed and sat right next to him.

"Why don't they just come out and play tonsil hockey already?" Nora asked her partner, though not loud enough for their teammates to hear them.

Ren sighed. "Because she's too nice to make the first move, and he's too thick headed to realize what's right in front of him."

"Ugh!" Nora just groaned in frustration. "I swear, if they don't make a move, I'll do it for them... Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Nora, no. " Ren responded, not liking his partners sudden grin.

"Hear me out, Ren."

"I really don't want to."

"The plan's simple! All we need is a sloth, three jars of paper clips, a bottle of chloroform, fifteen cheese wheels, glitter, some C4, and a live trout!"

Ren sighed. He was going to regret asking. However, he knew he'd regret not asking even more. "Okay, one at a time... why do we need a sloth?"

"So that we know what one sounds like. That way, you know what to listen out for whenever I sloth signal you!"

"Simple enough. So what, dare I ask, do you intend to do with all those paper clips?"

"Isn't it obvious?". A sudden knock on the door cuts off Nora's conversation and gets the attention of the entire team. "I'll get it!"

Nora bounced up from the bed and skipped over to the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by the smiling face of Yang Xiao Long.

"Hello Ladies! And Ren, of course."

"Hey!"

"Oh hush, Jaune. You know you'd make a pretty girl." While Yang's puns were as funny as watching grass grow, her banter did occasionally get a chuckle, as it had done with team JNPR right now at their leaders expense.

"So," Ren began, "what brings you over to our dorm this time, Yang? Your teammates kick you out again?". This would have been the fourth time this year. Yang really needed to work on that 'Pun Reflex' of hers.

"Nah, not this time." The brawler replied. "Actually, I wanted to ask you guys something."

"If it's for ice cream, sugar or syrup, Nora ate it all last night." Jaune replied with a sigh.

"Well, you could have tried to stop me!"

"We DID! You threw me across the room! Again!"

"Well, you should have tried harder, then!"

Yang couldn't help but chuckle. JNPR were just as dysfunctionally dynamic as her own team, and, ironically, that's what made both teams work so well. After catching her breath, she continued. "No, nothing like that. I was wondering if you guys were doing anything next Saturday."

Team JNPR looked between each other, seeing if anyone had an answer. After a few seconds of silence, Pyrrha spoke up.

"Well, some of us still have to complete some leftover work from last semester," the Mistral champion said while glancing over her partner, "but we should be all free by then."

"Awesome!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "So, how's 'bout a slumber party at our place sound-"

"A WHAT-NOW?!"

Yang's face instantly dropped from excited to annoyed as Weiss stood behind her and started being a total nark.

"That was your big idea? Really? Something as childish as a slumber party?!" Weiss loudly complained, Blake standing right behind her.

"To be fair," the faunus-in-hiding added, "it's nowhere near as bad as we thought it would be."

"Be that as it may, that doesn't make it any less immature!"

"Ah c'mon ice queen," Yang replied, "you say that about everything fun."

"That's because what you call 'fun', most people call a headache and a potential fire hazard!"

"The one time..." Yang mumbled to herself.

"Besides," Weiss continued, "It's not your decision to make. They haven't even agreed to your silly little 'slumber party' yet."

"Actually, that sounds like a lot of fun." Jaune spoke up before turning to his team. "What about you guys?"

"Oh em gee! I am soooooooo in!" was Nora's answer to Jaune, with Ren just giving a simple nod.

"Do your homework and maybe you can go."

"But Pyrrhaaaaaaaa!" Jaune whined to his partner again. However, the gender flipped Achilles pulled out the X-Ray and Vav comic again and Jaune immediately went back to work.

"And another man falls to the whip." Blake muttered to herself before going back inside her dorm, leaving Weiss a little flustered since she was losing yet another argument with Yang this night.

"Well, ugh... I... um..." The heiress was trying to find something, anything, to gain a foothold against her blonde oaf of a teammate. With desperate reluctance, Weiss fell back on her only remaining avenue of possible success. "As our team leader, it should be Ruby's decision to organize these types of social gatherings, especially ones in our dorm room."

Yang just shrugged at this. "Fine by me. Knowing her she'll probably say yes the second I ask her about it."

"Maybe she will at first." Weiss said smugly. "But after she hears my argument against such childish activities, she will no doubt agree that your idea is-"

* * *

"-completely and totally AWESOME and we are so doing it!"

It had been nearly twenty four hours since team Freezer Burn started their argument. Ruby wasn't even five seconds through the door and her two other teammates went straight for arguing their case on the matter of a sleepover with JNPR. Blake wasn't even surprised when Ruby jumped on her sisters bandwagon almost instantly. Poor Weiss couldn't even get a word in as her partner continued saying how 'super special awesome' this slumber party would be.

The heiress eventually hung her head in defeat before walking over to her bunk and collapsing on her mattress. "I never had a chance, did I?" Weiss said looking at Blake, the faunus in question sitting on her own bed reading.

"Well, you said it yourself." Blake replied, not looking up from her romance novel. "The idea was 'childish' and 'immature'. What made you think Ruby of all people would say no?"

Yang put a hand over her sister's face to stop Ruby's excitable little rant. "Come to think of it, what's your problem with having a sleepover anyway? It's gotta be more then it just being kids stuff."

Weiss sighed before sitting up. "It's just... well, Pyrrha and Nora I don't mind. It's Jaune and Ren."

Ruby finally pushed Yang's hand out of the way to talk. "What about them?"

"THEY'RE BOYS!"

"Yeah, so?"

"W-well... aren't sleepovers supposed to be a girls only activity for a reason?"

Blake looked up from her book to see Weiss blushing from what she was trying to imply. Ruby looked confused, the hidden meaning going straight over her head. Yang on the other hand understood completely and, grinning widely, was going make the heiress squirm.

"Ah, what's wrong? Is the little ice queen scared of loosing her innocents to such a big, strong, muscle building hunk like Jau-HAHAHAHA!" The brawler couldn't contain herself any longer and broke down laughing, making Weiss blush a deeper shade of red.

"Sh-shut up, you blonde oaf!"

"What about Ren?" Blake asked out of curiosity as Yang gained control of herself once more.

"Fat chance. She can say what she wants, but Nora ain't gonna let her man be with another woman."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Ruby chimed in, fully confused.

"It's better you don't." Yang said, ruffling her sister's hair before walking over to the door. "Well, if that's how you feel Weiss, I suppose I'll have to come up with a compromise that's fair for everyone." She then opened the door and walked over to JNPR's dorm. Team RWB looked between each other before poking their heads out the door.

Yang knocked on her neighbours door, this time Jaune answered. "Sup, vomit boy!"

"You're never letting that go, are you?"

"Those were my favourite shoes, so no."

The blonde swordsman sighed as his team gathered behind him. "So, what's the word on the sleepover." Jaune asked.

Yang took a deep breath before she answered. "Well, I got good news, and bad news. Good being that Ruby said yes to it."

"Sweet!" Nora cheered.

"What's the bad news then?" Ren asked. Knowing Yang, he was not sure he wanted to know.

Clasping her hands together and taking another deep breath, Yang answered the stoic boy. "Well, ice queen wants this to be all girl event." She looked at the varying levels of disappointment on each of team JNPR's faces before continuing. "However, I have come up with a compromise that'll work out fairly for everyone." Hearing this perked JNPR up again.

"Oh? What do you have in mind, Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang, with a mischievous grin on her face, pointed at Jaune and Ren and said "You two gotta dress in drag."

"WHAT!?" was the immediate response from teams RWB and JNPR.

"That is NOT what I meant Yang! If anything, that makes it worse!" shouted a blushing Weiss.

"Too late. This is happening."

"How is this fair for everyone?!" Jaune yelled, embarrassed at the thought of being forced to dress up as a girl... again.

"Simple." Yang said, smiling at his expense. "You two look girly as is. Stick a dress on ya, a little make up here and there, and you'll look perfect! Weiss can at least have the illusion of a 'girls only' slumber party, you two will be able to come so no one's left out, and I get a good laugh out of it. See? Everybody wins!"

The seven hunters-in-training just stared at her for a minute, still trying to wrap their heads around what Yang just said. Nora was the first to recover and slung her arms round the boys, bring them into a hug.

"Don't worry, Yang." The hammer wielder began, smiling. "Me and Pyrrha'll make sure they're all pretty for Saturday. You leave it to us!" And with that, Nora closed the door, her teammates blushing furiously in embarrassment.

With that taken care of, the blonde brawler turned and walked back to her dorm room smiling. Her teammates just face-palmed. "What?"

"I can't believe you did that." Blake said, rather exhausted.

"I can't believe you thought that that was a good idea!" Weiss added, sounding rather irritated.

"I can't believe we're having another cross-dressing slumber party..." Ruby chimed in, sounding more annoyed than anything else. Looking up, she saw Weiss and Blake starring at her wide eyed in surprise.

"She's done this before?" Blake asked, surprise and curiosity in her voice.

Ruby sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Long story. The bike gangs at Signal did some crazy stuff."

"Bike gangs?" Weiss didn't sound as surprised as she should be.

"Now that's a story for another time." Yang said, pulling her pajama top over her head. The other girls just realized that she changed clothes. "Now get ready for bed, kids. It's late, and mama Yang is tired." With that, she claimed into Blake's bed and pretended to fall asleep. Said cat faunus proceed to groan in annoyance and starts trying to shove the blonde out of her bed.

Weiss just rolls her eyes at these antics. Turning to Ruby, the heiress decided to try and start a conversation with her leader, if only to help block out the Bumblebee pair. "So... what's it like? Living in Patch, I mean."

With an exhausted sigh, Ruby took off her signature cape and put it in the closet. "Well, it's cold and a bit dull at times, It's Autumn for four months a year and Winter the rest. But it's home." She ended that sentence with a small smile, although she took pause to wonder how places like Patch and Forever Fall Forest were so seasonally different to the rest of the world. ' _Magic_?' she thought to herself.

"Um, don't you mean Fall?"

"Nope! We refuse to conform to the Mantel regime." She stuck her tongue out at her partner before turning to grabbing her PJ's and looking at Weiss again. "I'm gonna take a shower first. You okay, Weiss?" The heiress just nodded in response and watched her partner skip off to the bathroom.

Weiss couldn't help but sigh. Ruby could still act like a childish dolt sometimes, but a part of her didn't want her to change. True, her partners antics could annoy her, but other times, like right now, it made her genuinely smile, something that she never did until she came to Beacon. Unsure of why that is, she shook her head of those thoughts and turned to see- "HOW ON REMNANT DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

Blake and Yang were now both in the former's bed. The brawler was still pretending to be asleep, but now she had Blake in a vice like grip, which would look like affectionate cuddling were it not for the faunus struggling to escape. "I don't know! Just get me out!"

Sighing for what felt like the dozenth time that evening, Weiss turned to the draws and took out an electric razor and turned it on. When she turned around, Blake was free on her bed while Yang was in her own, shaking under the covers. The ice queen smirked. She may not be the leader, but it was good to be second-in-charge.

* * *

 **(Don't forget to review, favourite and follow! It's much appreciated.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.)**

 **(Author's Note: Well, I was able to complete this earlier than I expected. Had really fun writing this one. Next chapter may take longer as I try and make something a little different to my usual style. 2nd person perspective maybe... Anyway, enjoy the story!)**

* * *

 **Time: Monday evening, 6 days until 'The Best Day Ever.**

Letting out a sigh and rubbing her poor exhausted writing hand, Ruby was just happy to be done with all the homework she had been given for the semester break.

Looking up from her study desk in her dorm room, the red reaper turned around and looked outside the window and saw the sun begin to set. It must have been about half past six, a quick look at her scroll confirmed that she was at least close, showing '18:27'.

Ruby chuckled to herself, before letting out a yawn. Weiss had sat her down at that desk after lunch, about a quarter to one in the afternoon, and Ruby hadn't budged since, just blocking out all distractions and getting down to her work like she promised she would. If Weiss kept her end of the deal, then there would be a plate full of cookies for her!

... after dinner of course. The white haired heiress was not going to let Ruby ruin her appetite on sugary treats.

' _Speaking of which, what's for dinner tonight anyway?_ ' Ruby thought to herself, trying to remember the Beacon cafeteria weekly schedule. ' _Let's see... It's Monday, so dinner tonight will be... Oh, Spaghetti and meatballs! Nice!_ ' Yeah, tonight was going to be a good night.

Looking around the room, the young leader scans the room for her subordinates. She sees Blake on her bed with her face stuck in a book... and that was it. The door to the bathroom was wide open, so no one was in there, the other beds were empty and no one else could be seen. It seemed to be just her and the quiet faunus girl in the room.

Getting up, Ruby walked halfway towards her teammate before stopping to do a few leg stretches.

She'd been sat down at a desk for hours. Of course her legs were in need of a good stretch!

Anyway, with the stretching done, Ruby continued her journey towards Blake's bed and greeted her quiet teammate. "Hi Blake!"

Blake put her book down and smiled at her leader. "Hello Ruby. Finished all your homework, have you?"

"Sure have!" Ruby said in triumph. "I just hope Weiss keeps her end of the deal."

"Well, a Schnee always pays her- wait, no, that's a quote from a book I read."

Ruby let out a giggle. Blake could be unintentionally funny sometimes. "Anyway, where are Weiss and Yang? I haven't seen them since lunch." she asked, though she already had a good guess where Weiss was.

"Weiss went to go study in the library. Asked me to keep an eye on you for her." Blake replied, confirming Ruby's guess correct. "As for Yang... well, she said she was going out to meet with a friend of hers. Said she might be all night."

* * *

Hei Xiong, nicknamed 'Junior', was many things: a bar keep, an owner of a nightclub named after him, a gangster crime-boss and a passionate hater of Mondays.

And I don't mean in the regular "I hate Mondays" sort of way like most people do. I mean in the "I will break your nose if you even say the word 'Monday'" sort of way. If you asked him how much he hated Mondays, he would go into a rant that lasted hours giving every single detail why Mondays sucked before kicking your teeth in for reminding him of Mondays. If Mondays was a person, he'd go to their house, break their legs, kill their family, burn their house down and dump them in a river with cement block shoes.

Now, you may believe that this hatred for a day of the week is completely unwarranted and vastly over exaggerated, but he does have his reasons for hating Mondays and they're a lot simpler than you'd think: Mondays were the days that everything bad happened to him.

When he was a kid, he hated Mondays because that was the day furthest from the weekends. When he was a teenage with a fake ID, Mondays were the day he got the worst hangovers from partying all weekend. When he held his nightclub's grand opening three years ago, on a Monday, and decided to celebrate by making happy hour all night long, he almost went out of business when some dusty old crow walked in and practically drank the place dry.

A few months back, it was on a Monday when not only did he lose some of his best goons when he sent them to work for that crime lord wannabe, Torchwick, but also when his club got smashed up and he and his entire gang got their asses handed to them by some blond haired chick, no older than seventeen by the looks of her.

And now, once again on a Monday, he was having the worse of times. And his club hadn't even opened yet!

He was sitting on one of the bar stools, waiting, a bottle of Dust-scotch in one hand and a shot glass in the other, when he heard a commotion at the front door. Looking over and getting up, he walked over to the bottom of the staircase that lead to the club's main entrance. Looking up, he saw two of his men desperately trying to keep the door shut. "What are you two idiots doing?" he yelled at them, but could already guess what and why.

"Boss, it's her!" one of the goons replied, deciding it was a fun time to play the pronoun game. "She's back! The-"

A sudden explosion blew the doors wide open and flung both goons a good ten feet away. And who walked in when the smoke cleared? Why, none other than that previously mentioned blonde brawler bitch with the big... shotgun gauntlets. Yang Goldilocks Nutcracker Xiao Long Strq.

Yes, he did a background check on her. That was her full name. The "Goldilocks" part she legally added when she turned sixteen. The "Nutcracker" bit was also added about a week after she wrecked his club the first time she was there. Probably named after what she did to him and his "bazooka".

Yang walked through the blown open doors with a swagger, a cocky grin on her face. "GUESS WHO'S BACK!" she said and struck a pose. Almost instantly, eleven guns were pointed at her face. Yang noted that this was the third largest amount of guns ever pointed at her. The second largest amount was fifteen and that happened when she went to the 'Riders of the End Times', wanting to be part of their biker gang. The largest amount of guns ever pointed at her was when Ruby, Qrow and her dad tried to outdo each other in weapon making and each created their own variant of the 'Super-Mega-Ultra-Turbo-Bazooka-Gatling-Vulcan-Cannon-Gun-Gun-Gun-Pistol-Knife gun... which was also a gun'. She stopped counting after twenty that time. And that was just Ruby's version of the weapon!

Yang looked around and, passed the armed goons, she saw that they really fixed up the place after she was last here. However, she started to get annoyed when she heard the background music being played in a loop. One dirty look at the teddy-bear headed DJ swiftly sorted that out. He remember what she did to him last time!

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot!" Junior yelled to his men as they reluctantly and hesitantly put their guns down and parted for him to get through. Clearing his throat, the gangster boss addressed his 'guest'. "Blondie... you're here. Why?" he asked, trying to sound more surprised than he actually was. He already knew why she was here, what she wanted to know. The same way he knew she would be coming for a 'visit' and what answers to give her.

"Well, for starters," Yang began as she walked over to him. "You still owe me a drink." She then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the bar.

Junior groaned. This was gonna be a another long MONDAY night for him...

* * *

Upon hearing this, Ruby just looked down, depressed and disheartened. "Ruby, is something wrong?" Blake asked, both concerned for her leader and worried that she may have said something to hurt her friends feelings in some way.

"I'm fine, Blake. It's just..." Ruby began, her eyes still looking down. She turned and sat at the foot of Blake's bed before continuing. "Every time she goes out like this, Yang always comes back drunk or looking like she was in a bar fight... Or both." The young leader flops down on the bed, staring at her sister's vacant bunk above her. " She always says she's looking for someone, but she never tells me who she's looking for. I always get worried for her, because one day..." Ruby closes her eyes, trying to keep the tears away. "One day she might not come back. Just like-"

Ruby was interrupted by Blake, now sitting up, stroking her hair. "Don't worry too much, Ruby." Blake said in a reassuring manner, smiling down at her leader and friend. "Yang's a tough girl. I'm sure she can handle herself just fine."

Ruby looked up and smiled back at the raven haired cat faunus, wiping away her barely formed tears. "Thanks Blake."

For the next few minutes, the dorm room was filled with peaceful silents. Blake was back to reading her book, while Ruby was still staring up at her sisters bunk and not thinking of anything in particular at the foot of Blake's bed, just enjoying her friend's presence after having a bit of an emotional moment.

After what felt like ten minutes, Ruby decided to break the silence and ask something she had been curious about ever since she found out the quiet girls cat ears. "Hey Blake?"

Blake looked up from her book and saw the younger girl sit up "Yeah Ruby?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on the question."

"It's about your ears."

Blake suppressed a sigh. She knew this would come up sooner or later. Though granted, she was glad it was Ruby who asked her. She was the most understanding of the team and would accept 'no' for an answer the first time she said it. "No you may not see them... yet. I'm still not that comfortable yet. Just give me time and maybe-"

"Huh? Oh, no. I meant your human ears."

That took Blake by surprise as she put her book down. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, do you just have two sets of ears or something?" Ruby asked curiously, not paying attention to Blake. "I mean... I don't know much about faunus anatomy, but is that a common trait? Does it make your hearing better? Does it just make you hear things twice? Do you- OHMYGOSH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Blake looked down on the floor where Ruby had fallen off her bed. The scythe wielder just looked up at her in shock horror. "You okay down there, Ruby?" The faunus asked innocently. "You seem a little distressed."

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST TORE YOUR FRIGGIN' EARS OFF!"

Blake looked to both her hands, each one held one of her human ears, before turning back to Ruby. "Yes. I took my fake ears off in front of you. Happy?"

Ruby look of horror suddenly turned to one of dumbfoundedness. "...fake ears?"

"It's part of my human disguise." Blake said as she reattached her 'ears'. "I also tried getting coloured contact lenses to make my eyes less cat-like, but they just felt too itchy."

Ruby just stared at the older girl for a full minute trying to comprehend this new information, making the situation a little awkward, before she was able to speak again. "Oooooooooh..." After that, Ruby just sat on the floor, thinking to herself about something, until she asked another question. "Does anyone else know?"

"No." Blake said picking up her book again, a hint of caution in her voice. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason!" Ruby said, sweetly, innocently, with a smile on her face. As she got up to claim into her own bed, Blake didn't take her eyes off of her. She was planning something, the question was: what was she up to?

' _Worst case scenario: she'll pull a Yang on me and embarrass me in front of everyone._ ' Blake thought to herself, before shaking her head at such a notion. ' _No, that's just silly. Ruby's way too nice to do something like that. Even if she was, I couldn't stay mad at her for long... her sister, on the other hand..._ '

Yes, the more Blake thought about it, the more it made sense. Should Ruby pull off any practical jokes, it would undoubtedly be under Yang's influence. The blonde girl did have a knack for pranks. ' _Perhaps..._ ' Blake thought, ' _perhaps if I were to prank her, she'd back off on the pranks and the jokes and the... puns._ ' That last word had such venom to it. If there was anyway to stop those awful puns, Blake would take it.

Though she knew she couldn't do this on her own, she already had someone in mind who would be more than willing to help.

This was going to be a very interesting week indeed.

* * *

 **(Don't forget to fave/follow/comment/review/whatever. Really appreciate it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.)**

 **(Author's Note: Well, here's 2nd person perspective writing style I said I would try out. Was a lot trickier then I thought, couldn't write a whole chapter like that, never doing it again. Next chapter is about what our dear Miss Xiao Long has been up to all this time. I'll try making the next chapter sooner, but no promises, the Volume 4 previews are distracting. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it!)**

* * *

 _You look all around and see nothing but white._

 _No substance, no matter, no light or darkness. Just you and the never ending void. You're not even sure if there's anything to stand on. Or even if you're standing. Do you even have legs? What are 'legs' anyway? Who are you for that matter? Do you even exist in this place of absolute nothingness? If you didn't exist, then how are you able to contemplate any of this?_

 _At this point, you realize that, if you really do exist, then you're thinking way too deeply into this._

 _Although there is still nothing but the empty void, you still look around in the directions of 'left' and 'right'. Or at least that is how you perceive them. You also start to feel things. Things like 'crossing your arms' and 'impatiently tapping your foot'. You certainly feel impatient, like you have been waiting for something or someone._

 _Yes, now you remember. You ARE waiting for someone, though you can't quite remember who just yet. But you do know them, you just need to focus more, their name is right at the tip of your mind..._

 _Nope, can't remember them... yet._

 _Trying to remember this person was more exhausting than you thought. You reach up to take your hat off and use it to fan yourself. It was surprisingly warm for a place of non-existence... wait a minute, you have a hat._

 _Looking at the object in your hand, you confirm that, yes, it is a hat. A brown cowboy with a red stripe going around it to be more precise. Though, that just raised the important question of why you had this hat..._

 _Actually, no, not important, silly. It was a silly question. Obviously, the reason you have a cowboy hat is that you yourself are a cowboy. It just made so much sense!_

 _Cowboys are cool._

 _No, wait, no. That wasn't completely right. You were a girl, not a boy. Yet you still had the hat, even though you couldn't be a cowboy... Then that must mean you are a Cowgirl! Yes, all the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together nicely now!_

 _Cowgirls are cool too._

 _A bright light suddenly flashes before you, blinding you momentarily, and you can hear a swooshing sound. When the flare clears and you regain your vision, you see before you a sight that most would consider quiet strange: Weiss Schnee wearing a navy sailor's hat while riding a velociraptor in front of a rainbow archway._

 _None of this surprises you, however, as Admiral Schnee was the someone you have been waiting for all this time. RWBYsaurus Rex was a little bit of a surprise, but you half expected him since he is the fastest way to travel between the gaps of the ultraverse. walking up to them, you speak in a slightly annoyed tone._

 _"You're late, Admiral."_

 _"Sorry Sheriff. We would have been here sooner, but we had a run-in with my evil twin."_

 _You nod your head to this reply. You were indeed a sheriff. It'd certainly further explain your hat, just like Weiss' hat address her rank of admiral, or Rex's hat... no, wait, Rex was a dinosaur, he neither wore nor needed a hat. A Raptor wearing a hat would be like a broken pencil._

 _In serious need of a good sharpening... That's how the metaphor goes, right?_

 _"Is Weiss-so-serious being dealt with?" you ask the raptor riding naval commander._

 _"Bat Raptor flew in from saving the world from robot aliens from the 11th dimension and kicked her in the face from the back of a flying cyborg-shark. He'll handle the rest."_

 _You nod again. This makes total sense to you. "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get to the restaurant at the end of the universe! We promised to be there at soonish o'clock!"_

 _You leap upon the raptor and sit in front of the admiral, taking Rex's invisible reins i one hand. In your other hand, you draw out Crescent Rose in its scythe form and hold it high while shouting "ONWARD! TO INFINITY AND... umm, SOME DISTANCE PAST EVEN THAT! Since we are going to the end of the universe and all... JUST GO ALREADY!"_

 _With that said, Rex roared and opened another rainbow arch before jumping through it. All around you the entire spectrum danced and swirled and flashed and sparkled. Every colour was there all at once. From red to blue. From black to white. Even colours never seen before by the human eye were present in this technicolour disco party. All you could see was a blurry spiral, it was like the world was spinning._

 _Actually, now that the colours were taking more focus and form, it turns out you were the only one spinning. You appeared to be spinning around on a diner bar stool, a White Castle Diner to be more exact. Unless the sign past the counter was lying. Signs don't often lie, but it isn't completely unheard of._

 _You notice that your hat is missing and Crescent has been put back in it's holster. You have no idea where your sheriff's hat is, nor when you put your scythe rifle away, but what confuses you the most was the bagel that was suddenly in your hands right now. Why weren't you eating it? It was food, the purpose of food was to be eaten by a person, you're a person. So why were you just staring at it?_

 _Without further adue, you take a bite out of the pastry and begin to enjoy it's taste when you start hearing voices that weren't your own. Are you crazy? Well, maybe a little. But are you 'hearing voices in your head' crazy?_

 _Looking up you see you're not the only one sitting at the bar. To your left was Weiss, who was also missing her hat, with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was the voice that you had been hearing. So congratulations, You're not 'hearing voices in your head' crazy! Hooray!_

 _Next to Weiss was the person she was talking to, Blake. You see that Blake also has a cup of coffee in her hand, which was a little odd, you always thought the cat Faunus was more of a tea person._

 _Regardless, it appeared that Blake's cup was empty, but that didn't last long as Rex, who apparently works at the White Castle Diner at the end of the universe, poured her some more coffee from behind the counter._

 _Looking to your two teammates, You have no idea what Weiss is really saying. To you, the heiress's words sound like: "Blah, blah, blah. Look at me! I'm Weiss Schnee! Blah, blah, blah. I'm rich and stuff! Blah, blah, blah. I get free Dust imported from Atlas because my family owns ALL the Dust! Blahdy, blahdy, blah. Ruby is the bestest leader ever! She's smart and talented and super cool and I want to be her best friend!"._

 _Yeah, that definitely sounded like something Weiss would say._

 _Suddenly, everyone was silent as Rex let out an alarming roar... as it sounded a lot like an alarm clock going off._

 _Out of some unknown reflex, you take your bagel and throw it against the wall. Instead of bouncing off the wall like a normal pastry, it shattered to pieces on impact. On the plus side, that alarm clock sounding noise had stopped._

 _"Oh no! Look at the time!" you hear Blake's voice call out urgency in her voice._

 _"Come on, We're going to be late!" Weiss says, as she drags you from your stool and pulls you towards the door. You see Rex jump over your head and run out in front of you, roaring open a portal when he gets to the exit._

 _Everything was happening so fast. You have no idea what you're late for or where it is you need to go. and you don't have time to ask or even think as you're pulled through the portal and everything else seems to disappear. Blinding light devours all you see, consuming your vision until all is a white void again. Everything except a single pinprick of something else. You're not sure what it is, but it seems to be bigger, like you're moving closer to it... even though you sure don't feel like you're moving at all._

 _No, wait! It's not getting bigger, it's getting louder! Yes, louder! The thing coming towards you is not light or matter, but sound!_

 _Just when the sound was right on top of you, another flash of blinding light hits your eyes. This time, however, when your vision clears, you are met with the sound of rock music and the cheers and applauses of ten thousands people, maybe more._

 _Before your eyes, you see a sea of silhouetted people. Cheering. Screaming. Calling out your name. It feels exhilarating!_

 _Looking around, you notice that you're standing on a stage, and you are not alone. Glancing behind your left shoulder you see Weiss, playing an electric keyboard in content. To your right, you turn and see Blake strumming away at what appears to be a six stringed bass. You didn't even know that a bass could have more than four strings, but hey, you're not an expert in music. Behind Blake was your sister, Yang, having the time of her life beating at a drum kit._

 _You are a bit confused by all this. Why were you on stage right now? Obviously, your teammates are in a band so they have a reason to be up here. But what about you? Sure, you like listening to music, but you have no idea how to play any instrument or even sing that well._

 _It is then that you look down at your own hands to see a red electric guitar being played. It feels weird at first, your hands feel possessed, like they have a mind of their own. But then everything was starting to click into place. You could play the guitar. After all, you were the lead guitarist of your band. How could you be a guitarist yet not know how to play a guitar? That's just silly!_

 _Looking to your right again, you see Rex walk to the front of the stage. He had a microphone in one claw and was now wearing a pink feathery... scarf thing, you can't remember exactly what it's called. The raptor opened his jaw wide and let out a roar into the mic, driving the crowd wild!_

 _RWBY!_

 _You hear them call out your name._

 _RWB_ y!

 _Your fans love you and you know it._

 _RW_ by!

 _This feeling is intoxicating!_

 _R_ uby!

 _Wait, why are your fans starting to sound more and more like an angry Weiss?_

"Wake up, you dolt!"

* * *

 **Time: Tuesday morning, 5 days until 'The Best Day Ever.**

Ruby turned in her sleep, away from the noisy heiress trying to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

Weiss was looking down at her partner, standing on a footstool to reach the top bunk, with a very irritated expression on her face. "I can't believe this." she exclaims, looking at the sleeping redhead. "First she breaks ANOTHER alarm clock, now this!" When she got naught but a loud snore in response, the ice queen lost her normally refined composure and started shaking her young leader violently. "RUBY ROSE, WAKE UP ALREADY!" Weiss paused her assault on her leaders to she if she was awake yet. Her response was another snore. With that, Weiss let out an exaggerated groan and got down from the footstool, walking away.

"Wow," Blake said mildly surprised, witnessing the scene from where she was sitting on her bed. "and I thought Yang was the team's heavy sleeper." She chuckled lightly thinking of the two sisters. "You'd need a Goliath stampede to get these two up."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, contemplating how her life became like this, when suddenly an idea popped onto her head. She went over to Ruby's bedside table and rummaged through her drew. "Hold on, I think I know something that'll do the trick."

Blake cocked an eyebrow. "A plate of freshly made cookies?"

"No, I tried that before, remember?" Weiss responded. "It didn't work."

Blake couldn't help but shake her head at that particular memory. "I'm still not sure whether she was actually sleep eating or is really good at faking it."

"Well, if anyone can pull it off, it's Ruby... and maybe Nora."

"Definitely Nora."

Weiss continued to scrounge through Ruby's drew's, looking for something. "Ugh! Where is it? Where is- Ah-ha! Found it!" Finally grabbing ahold of what she was searching for, the white haired fencer pulls out a whistle.

Blake looks at her in confusion. "Ruby's leader whistle?"

Weiss examined the object in her hand with a triumphant smirk. "This thing is loud enough to wake the dead. It should work on Ruby just fine."

Blake gave her deadpan look. "...You just want to get back at her for doing it to you on our first day as a team, don't you?"

Weiss looked to her teammate in shock, as if she deeply offended her. "What? No! ...No. That has nothing to do with- Blake, how could you? All this time together as a team, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do, that's why I asked."

Weiss glared at the now smirking cat faunus "... So, what? Have you been learning comedy from Yang?"

"No, my jokes are actually funny."

Weiss let off a disgruntled snort as she walked back to the footstool. "Whatever! Let's just wake her and- hold on." She paused for a moment to cleans the whistle. The heiress had done research on how many germs and diseases can be caught from another person's spit, and she wanted none of them. "Ok, let's do this!" Standing on the stool once more, Weiss takes one last look at the sleeping girl before taking a deep breathe and bringing the whistle to her lips.

Seeing the heiress ready to execute her little revenge scheme, Blake went to cover her ears, when suddenly Ruby's hand shoots forward and covers it, making it look like Weiss just kissed Ruby's hand. Weiss head shoots back, a heavy blush of embarrassment upon her face.

Ruby looks at Weiss groggily, then at her hand, still wet from the 'kiss', then back at Weiss. "Charmed."

Weiss quickly pulls her hand back blushing even harder and stammering. "R-r-ruby, I-I-ugh... I mean- I didn't-"

Ruby rolls her eyes at her stuttering partner and her attempts to wake her up. 'I'll get up when I'm good and ready' she thinks to herself and gets out of bed and walks over to the closet. "Forget about it Weiss, Honest mistake." Reaching her hand in, the young leader pulls out her uniform and signature red cape before she heads for the bathroom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for the day." She enters bathroom and closes door behind her.

The monochrome pair looked over to the bathroom door and stared at it for a few seconds, before Blake turned to Weiss and spoke up. "Not gonna lie, you two would make a cute couple."

Weiss glared daggers at her raven haired teammate. "Oh, shut up, Blake! I'm not even into girls, and I'm sure Ruby isn't either."

"You sure?

"I'm..." Weiss paused to think about the question. The leader of team RWBY never seemed to take an interest in romance, but it was understandable. The heiress was two years older than her partner and she couldn't say she took a romantic interest in anyone, being too busy with studying school work and the occasional team drama. "Well, now that you mention it, I'm not sure she's put any thought into such things."

"I don't know Weiss." Blake replied, "She seems quite fond of Crescent Rose. I mean, you've heard how Ruby talks about her- I mean it."

"Oh my Dust, Blake! Could you not put those images in my head!"

"Too late, you're stuck with them forever now." Blake had to suppress a chuckle while Weiss just turned away, grumbling angrily.

Just than, Ruby walks out of the bathroom all washed and dressed, having learnt how to be quick in the bathroom from years of being with a sister who takes three hours to wash her hair. But still, the sniper look a little crappy, like she hadn't fully woken up yet. "Ugh." she groaned, rubbing her forehead. "That's it. No more decaf colas and triple chocolate chip cookies before bed. What a weird dream."

"Really? What was it about?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

Ruby groaned again, trying to think what her dream was about. "Don't remember everything." she replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Weiss was, like, a sea captain or something, you liked coffee, and Yang..." Ruby took pause, looking up at her sisters bunk, then around the room. "Yang's not back yet, is she?"

"Afraid not." Blake answered her leader, getting up from her bed, ready to comfort her again.

Weiss shook her head in disapproval at the missing blonds behavior. "Honestly, does this really happen often?"

"Not that often. Maybe once every few months or so." Ruby replied with a sigh. "It's just that, everytime she comes back it looks like she been in a brawl with a Kong."

Weiss took a moment to think about this new information. "That actually sounds like something she'd be crazy enough to do."

Blake just sighs and puts a hand upon Ruby's slouched shoulder. "Come on. Let's just go get some breakfast. The four of us can talk about this after we've eaten."

Taking a deep breathe in, Ruby nods, liking the sound of this idea. "Yeah, that sounds- wait, four of us?"

* * *

Ten minutes later in the cafeteria, four members of team RWBY were enjoying their cereal while their friends, team JNPR, sat across from them as they usually did. But today was very different, as the fourth member wasn't Yang, but rather someone...or more appropriately, something else. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at this newcomer, unsure of what to make of this situation, JNPR most of all. All the while, team RWB didn't seem to notice anything unusual or out of the ordinary in any way, shape or form.

After a quick elbow nudge from his partner, the 'fearless' leader of JNPR decided that it was high time to address the elephant in the room.

"...Uh, Ruby?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"Well, how do I put this... There is a dinosaur eating with you."

The young leader looked over to the dinosaur, a raptor to be more precise, in question, who was happily enjoying his breakfast like the rest of them. Ruby turned back to Jaune. "Yeah, I know."

Jaune, along with his team and everyone else in earshot of their conversation, looked at her in disbelief at how casually Ruby was taking this. "...Why?"

"Because he's hungry. Duh." This answer only raised more questions.

"I think what Jaune meant to ask," Pyrrha began, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Is how is a dinosaur eating with you?"

"Uh, with a spoon. Y'know, like everyone else." Ruby responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "C'mon Pyrrha. You've been on a cereal box. You should know what a spoon is better than any of us."

While his teammates are trying to wrap their heads around what is going on, Ren, who is most accustomed to crazy antics like this from years spent with Nora, decided to ask a more direct question. "Aren't dinosaurs suppose to be all extinct?"

Nora gasped loudly. "Is that actually Yang? Is her semblance turning into a dinosaur? That would be awesome!"

"Nora, don't be ridiculous." Weiss answer, looking up from her food. "That's just silly."

Nora looked from Weiss, to the raptor, then back to Weiss again, before looking at the raptor once more. "Then who or what am I looking at?"

A sudden realisation hit Ruby as she took her spoon out of her mouth. She had yet to introduce her new friend to everyone else. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys haven't met Rex yet." The scythe wielder paused to turn to the raptor, who was apparently named Rex. "Say hi Rex!"

RWBYsaurus Rex stopped eating and looks up from his meal to look at each member of the team opposite him. Then, without warning, he opened his maw and vomited liquid rainbows all over team JNPR. After giving them a thurow drenching, Rex stops and gets back to eating his breakfast, spoon in claw, like nothing at all happened.

No works could even BEGIN to describe how absolutely lost team JNPR were right now, their minds a fecre maelstrom of questions without answers. The other students and teachers in the cafeteria were in a similar state of mind.

"Wow." Ruby said to herself, before addressing the bewildered looking team JNPR. "He really likes you guys!"

Any hope of JNPR gaining a logical or rational answer from Ruby or her team had just died there and then... So screw it! They would just have to accept whatever insane and nonsensical answer they could get. It's a way of thinking that JNPR have dubbed 'The Nora Method'.

Jaune let out a sigh, "Okay then, where did... he come from?"

"Well," Ruby began, "remember that incident at the docks we told you guys about? He was in one of the airships Penny cut up with her flying-swords laser cannon."

"Sure Ruby." Ren said in the least sarcastic way possible, the rest of his team nodding along, realising that she didn't want to tell them. Ruby had told them a lot about this Penny girl, whose feats seem to walk the line between ridiculous and unrealistic. Still, Ruby was young and still there friend, and they would not judge her for having imaginary friends, and neither would her own team it seemed.

Blake peered over the book she was read. "After that, he sort of, followed us back. Ruby's adopted him as our teams freelancing mascot."

"He stops by every now and then." Weiss continued. "Not sure what he does when he's away, but what harm could a rainbow spewing raptor do roaming free around Vale?"

Jaune and his team just looked at her like she grew an extra head. "... How the heck has nobody spotted him yet?"

"Glasses, trench coat and a fedora." was Ruby's answer.

JNPR paused for a moment before looking between each, and then back to their friends sitting opposite them.

"Okay, that makes perfect sense." Nora said, her teammates nodding along. Of course no one had seen the raptor yet! The glasses, trench coat and a fedora disguise was the second greatest disguise in existence. The greatest being the Mariachi band' disguise. Seriously, one time, team JNPR decided once to walk around Beacon all day wearing ponchos, sombreros and fake mustaches. No one suspected a thing! Not team RWBY. Not Professor Goodwitch. Not even Ozpin... though thinking back, the headmaster was probably playing along for laughs.

With that train of thought over, Nora and her team get back to eating, but then she remembered something important she wanted to ask. "Hey, if Yang isn't a dinosaur, then where is she?"

Ruby let out a depressed sigh "We don't know. She went out last night and hasn't come back yet."

"I'm sure she's fine." Pyrrha said to the younger red head in a reassuring voice. "I bet she's already back at the dorm right now looking for you."

* * *

At that very moment, Yang kicked the dorm door in, not quite remembering which pocket she left her Scroll in and not having the patience to look for it right now. The blonde brawler looked and felt like total crap, a bandage was wrapped around her head to stop the bleeding until her aura could heal it, nearly all other injuries she sustained last night were already healed. She looked around the room groggily and found no one around, they were probably at breakfast if she was not mistaken. So, with only herself in the dorm right now, she walked over to Blake's bed and flopped down on it, hoping her partner wouldn't mind too much, as she was far too exhausted to claim up to her own bunk right now.

She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the mattress.

* * *

 **(Don't forget to fave/follow/comment/review/whatever. Really appreciate it.)**


	5. Chapter 4 Alt Ending

**(Disclaimer: RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.)**

 **(Author's Note: As the title says, this is an alternate ending to Chapter 4. Actually, no, that's not quite accurate. This was the original ending to Chapter 4. I was halfway through writing this when I realised that this was too ridiculous and not enough foreshadowing. But, since I still had most of it written, i figured why not share the craziest thing I've ever written whoever's willing to read my work. Anyway, time to get started on the Yang chapter, enjoy this outtake in the meantime!)**

* * *

In the cafeteria, four members of team RWBY were enjoying their cereal while their friends, team JNPR, sat across from them as they usually did. But today was very different, as the fourth member wasn't Yang, but rather someone...or more appropriately, something else. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at this newcomer, unsure of what to make of this situation, JNPR most of all. All the while, team RWB didn't seem to notice anything unusual or out of the ordinary in any way, shape or form.

After a quick elbow nudge from his partner, the 'fearless' leader of JNPR decided that it was high time to address the elephant in the room.

"...Uh, Ruby?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"Well, how do I put this... There is a dinosaur eating with you."

The young leader looked over to the dinosaur, a raptor to be more precise, in question, who was happily enjoying his breakfast like the rest of them. Ruby turned back to Jaune. "Yeah, I know."

Jaune, along with his team and everyone else in earshot of their conversation, looked at her in disbelief at how casually Ruby was taking this. "...Why?"

"Because he's hungry. Duh." This answer only raised more questions.

"I think what Jaune meant to ask," Pyrrha began, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Is how is a dinosaur eating with you?"

"Uh, with a spoon. Y'know, like everyone else." Ruby responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "C'mon Pyrrha. You've been on a cereal box. You should know what a spoon is better than any of us."

While his teammates are trying to wrap their heads around what is going on, Ren, who is most accustomed to crazy antics like this from years spent with Nora, decided to ask a more direct question. "Aren't dinosaurs suppose to be all extinct?"

Nora gasped loudly. "Is that actually Yang? Is her semblance turning into a dinosaur?"

"Nora, don't be ridiculous." Weiss answer, looking up from her food. "That's just silly."

Nora looked from Weiss, to the raptor, then back to Weiss again, before looking at the raptor once more. "Then who or what am I looking at?"

A sudden realisation hit Ruby as she took her spoon out of her mouth. She had yet to introduce her new friend to everyone else. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys haven't met Rex yet." The scythe wielder paused to turn to the raptor, who was apparently named Rex. "Say hi Rex!"

RWBYsaurus Rex stopped eating and looks up from his meal to look at each member of the team opposite him. Then, without warning, he opened his maw and vomited liquid rainbows all over team JNPR. After giving them a thurow drenching, Rex stops and gets back to eating his breakfast, spoon in claw, like nothing at all happened.

No works could even BEGIN to describe how absolutely lost team JNPR were right now, their minds a fecre maelstrom of questions without answers. The other students and teachers in the cafeteria were in a similar state of mind.

"Wow." Ruby said to herself, before addressing the bewildered looking team JNPR. "He really likes you guys!"

Team JNPR, along with everyone else in the cafeteria, were trying to wrap their minds around just... whatever just happened. Everyone at Beacon, team JNPR especially, knew team RWBY got into a lot of crazy antics, but this was going off the rails even for Miss Nora 'can consume her own body weight in pancakes and break your legs with a sloth' Valkyrie.

Feeling a bit curious, Weiss stood up and wiped a bit of liquid rainbow off of a stunned Pyrrha's cardigan with her finger and ate it. 'Wow, it tasted like happiness and the love daddy never gave me!' "I could actually get addicted to this stuff." she muttered to herself out loud, before scraping off a bit more rainbow goop and sitting back down to apply it to her toast.

Having enough of this insanity, Jaune became more aggressive in his question asking. "Okay, what the hell is going on? How is there a dinosaur? They're suppose to be all dead! And not able to spew technicoloured slug from there mouths! How is this a thing?! It should not be a thing!"

"I say it's a zombie raptor." Nora guessed.

"Zombies don't exist Nora." Ren retorted. "My guess is it's a robot. They seem to be all the rage nowadays."

"You're both way off." Blake chimed in, wishing to correct her friends. "Obviously, it's an escaped experiment from the Atlas cloning facilities."

Weiss just groaned at her conspiracy theorist of a teammate. "For the fiftieth time Blake, there is no cloning conspiracy in Atlas!"

"And for the fiftieth time Weiss, yes there is! You're just in denial about how corrupt you're government actually is!"

"And you're obsessed with trying to prove other people wrong when you know they're right!"

"First of all, I'm not the one wrong, everyone else is! Second, I'm not obsessed, I'm dedicated!"

"Yeah, Dedicated to your crazy obsession! By the way, I'm the team know-it-all, so don't steal my bit unless you wanna get sued!"

Ruby let out a frustrated groans as her friends continue to argue. "Not this again. Rex, do the thing!"

Hearing this, Rex gets up and grabs the arguing monochrome pair and spews rainbows in both their mouths. Both girls are silent for a moment before they turn to each other and get teary eyed.

"I'M SORRY BLAKE!"

"I'M SORRY WEISS!"

The two girls practically throw themselves at each other, embracing one another in a loving, sisterly hug.

Ruby sighs in relief. "And everything is right again. Thanks Rex!" The only response she get is a litre of rainbows squirted in her face, which she is all too happy with.

The brains of team JNPR are still trying to comprehend how this series of events can exist in the normal world. The same world where teenager are sent to schools to learn how to fight monster using magic crystals that can shoot fire, ice lightning and other such things and wielding a wide array of weapons that are also guns. Finally the blonde swordsman came to the only reasonable conclusion he could think of.

"This is a dream." He said, trying more to convince himself than anyone else. "This is all one crazy dream and nothing here is real. It's the only logical explanation. Nothing else makes sense."

"If this is your dream Mr. Arc, then stop dragging everyone else into it or i'll hold you responsible for this madness."

The two teams turn to look upon the owner of this new voice. It was Professor Glynda Goodwitch, and she did not look very happy. "Now miss Rose, care to explain this situation."

Ruby looked up to the deputy headteacher with an innocent smile. "Rex is our team mascot!"

Glynda readjusted her glasses, a telltale sign that indicated her frustration. "Miss Rose, while pets and team mascot animals are allowed here at Beacon, they have to meet certain requirements. Such as; not being Grimm, and being approved by either myself or the headmaster." she spoke with barely suppressed contempted. She didn't hate any of her students, she was just sick of all the insane crap they try to pull. They're students! They should be doing normal student things, like studying or something, instead they seem quite persistent on breaking the laws of reality or, in this case, smuggle in long extinct creatures that can shoot rainbows out of their mouths. "and since this is the first time I've heard about this-"

"I'll allow it." Ozpin calmly said as he suddenly appeared behind Glynda from out of nowhere, making everyone jump. His cane in one hand and his coffee mug in the other, and was for some reason wearing a horse head mask. After seeing this, Jaune just gets up and walks out, being absolutely done with this madness. No one tried to stop him as they were far too focused on the horse headed headmaster.

"Ozpin, I thought we talked about sneaking up on me like this!" Glynda shouted. "And what the hell is on your head?!"

Horse-head Ozpin looked at her for a moment before he spoke up. "I was bored and wondered what it'd be like if I walked around the place with this mask on." he said, taking a sip of his coffee through the mask's mouth-hole. However, this only seemed to ire Glynda further.

"Well take it off! You look like a damn fool!"

"I would, but I haven't put my makeup on. If you saw me now, you would witness horrors you would never be able to unsee." The ominous tone in his voice could be heard by all as he finished his sentence. It was a little frightening, but Glynda was having none of it.

"You don't wear makeup!"

"No, but you do. And with good reason too."

"That doesn't even make any- you know what? Forget it. Mask. Off. Now!" Glynda goes ahead and pulls the horse mask off revealing her own face on Ozpin's body. Everyone that saw this took it as well as could be expected.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Ohmygosh! Blake was right! Cloning is real!"

"See Weiss? I knew it all along!"

It was at this point that Pyrrha realised that her partner had the right idea and runs off after him. "Wait up, Jaune!"

Ruby, who was surprisingly the only person, other than Rex, that didn't freak out at the sight of the Glynda-headed Ozpin. In fact, she seemed rather amused by the whole ordeal. "Huh, never took you for a prankster, Professor Guywitch."

The Glynda-headed Ozpin said nothing, instead taking another sip of his coffee in respons.

Finally recovered from the shock, Glynda became more enraged than ever before. "TAKE IT OFF! NOW!"

GlyndOzpin looked at his deputy with a bit of a pout, but none the less takes off the mask and reveals his normal face. "You stopped being fun after you graduated." His attention then turns to team RWBY, minus Yang, and his composure returns to its normal neutral enigmatic state. "Anyway, team RWBY, if you're taking on a mascot, you need to sign these papers." The headmaster then holds up papers that he pulled out from nowhere. Rex takes one look at them and spews rainbows on them. "...Okay, paperwork's done, enjoy your mascot ladies." Rex spews rainbows at him in thanks, Ozpin sips his rainbow coffee and heads towards the exit, leaving everyone in the room to try and figure out what happened for themselves.

: "...I need a drink." Glynda said, sounding emotionally and mentally drained. "Several dozen drinks. So many drinks that it'll put Qrow to shame."

"No drinking on campus Glynda." Ozpin called out as he left the cafeteria.

"Then how am I supposed to get through this insani-WHARRGARBL!" Glynda is suddenly cut off from getting rainbowed in her mouth by Rex and promptly falls over.

"Oh crap!" was the general reaction to this situation from both students and teachers.

"Bad Rex! Bad!" Ruby scolded her mascot, who didn't seem perplexed in the least.

Ren, being brave or suicidal, it could be either at this point, decides to approach the downed and rainbowed professor and hope she won't take out her fury out on the closest thing to her, namely him. "Professor, are you alright?"

Glynda is prone and unmoving for a moment, some people started thinking she might be dead. Then suddenly, she springs up onto her feet with a wide grin and a sparkle in her eyes. "I feel like unicorns, puppies and smiley faces!" she loudly exclaimed, her voice filled excitement and happiness, like a little kid in a candy shop... in Dischnee World. To the pupils and staff of Beacon, this was even more terrifying than an angry Glynda.

"Uh... M-Miss Goodwitch?" Ren asked cautiously. He tried backing away from the woman, but that was difficult as Nora was currently using him as a shield. "Are you alr-"

"Look at me fly!" By using her telekinetic powers on herself, Glynda begins to levitates and hovers away, leaving everyone speechless and afraid. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Despite this new level of heelish insanity unleashed unto the mortal realm, Team RWB and Rex just seem to shrug it off and continue eating. Glynda wasn't dead or trying to kill anyone so worst case scenario avoided. For now...

Recovering from her shock, Nora turned to her best friend and said."..Ren, I'm not mad or anything. Just, please tell me, exactly what you put in my pancakes."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in Beacons courtyard, Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting on a bench together. The blonde swordsman was clutching his head in his hands while his partner sat next to him and tried her best to comfort him.

"It's all a dream." Jaune kept telling himself. "It's all a dream..." He looks up at Pyrrha and asks, "It's all just a dream, right Pyrrha?"

"It's all just a dream Jaune." Pyrrha replies, softly patting him on the back. "It's all a dre-what the dusty circles of hell am I looking at?"

Jaune looked up to see what Pyrrha was on about. His vision was greeted by the sight of Glynda floating on by, her aura twinkling purple and her face was now 70% grin. "Kittens, ponies, sunshine, flowers, butterflies, friendship!" She left as suddenly as she came, nearly completely breaking the already fractured sanities of the Arkos pair. The red hair gladiator was the first to recover.

"So... wanna go back to bed until everything makes sense again?"

Jaune looked down at his feet and let out a tired sigh. "No, no. I'd much rather do it here with you right now."

Pyrrha looked back at him a little confused. "You want us to sleep on a public bench?"

"No." Jaune replied, before suddenly turning to her and pinning her roughly to the bench. Looking up at him, Pyrrha see that Jaune is now suddenly shirtless and much more muscular and ab-tastic. "I want to Do It, with you." He continued to talk, his voice is getting deeper and sexier to the trembling girl's ears. "Right. Now." He leaned in closer, closing his eyes. His lips are almost touching hers. Pyrrha responded in kind, her heart pounding, her body felt like it was on fire. She had waited for this moment for so long!

... Then Jaune's head suddenly turns into a loud alarm clock blaring its wake up call and the mood is COMPLETELY ruined. Forever.

* * *

Pyrrha jolted up from her sleep, sweat coating her entire body. She looked round the JNPR dorm room, sharply turning her head left and right, just in time to see Nora smash yet another alarm clock that had the audacity of waking her from her syrupy flavoured dreams. The ginger haired girl then flopped down onto her bed and immediately fell asleep again.

Looking around the room less franticly, Pyrrha's gaze wandered over to the boys side of the dorm. Ren's bed was unsurprisingly empty. That boy was always the first to wake up and the last to fall asleep. A fact that would go to explain why he always looked so gosh darn tired during the day. Beyond the empty bed was Jaune still in his bed. He turned on his side, away from Pyrrha. "Ngh... five more minutes, Ma." he said, disgruntled and groggy, before falling back to sleep.

Pyrrha softly sighed as she stared into the back of her crush's head. As insane as that dream was, she wished it were real, just for that one last moment. Her friends keep telling her to just tell him already, but she feels that would be like forcing herself onto him. Jaune needed to make decisions for himself, she just hoped that he realised that Weiss wasn't into him and move on.

... That, and she hoped to live long enough to see the day when they'd be 'together-together'. The Hunter lifestyle was fraught with danger, but Pyrrha was confident that she'd live long enough to graduate at least.

"Good morning Pyrrha. Did you have another one of those dreams again?"

The Mistralians head snapped round to see Ren step out of the bathroom, already washed and dressed, but still looks like he didn't get much sleep. ' _Nothing new there._ ' Pyrrha thought to herself. She let out a sigh and look over to Jaune again before answering back. "Yes... well, at the end anyway. The rest was just... really weird."

"Really?" Ren said curiously, but didn't go any further than that. He didn't like to pry. "Well, the bathroom's free and I'm going to make us breakfast. Want anything special?"

"Pancakes... extra syrup." Nora murmurs in her sleep.

"Cereal... with milk and spoon." was Jaune answer before going back to sleep.

Ren eye twitched ever so slightly. He didn't ask those two lazy butts anything.

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at her teammates. Oh how she counted herself blessed to have such wonderful people by her side. "As long as it doesn't come in a box with my face on it, I'll be fine with whatever you make." She watches Ren leave the room with a nod before getting up to get dress.

But first, a cold shower... ' _Stupid sexy Jaune._ '

As Pyrrha got ready for her day, her mind wandered back to to her dream. ' _I wonder why I had such a bizarre dream?_ ' she ponder before shaking her head, her better judgement tell her it wasn't worth thinking about. ' _Oh well, it's not like dreams can become reality. We're all assigned to our fates until we make something of them. And it's not like that dream is gonna become real._ '

* * *

In the cafeteria, four members of team JNPR were sat across from their friends, team RWBY, who were enjoying their cereal as they usually did. But today was very different, as the fourth member wasn't Yang, but rather someone...or more appropriately, something else. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at this newcomer, unsure of what to make of this situation, JNPR most of all. All the while, team RWB didn't seem to notice anything unusual or out of the ordinary in any way, shape or-

"Screw it, I'm going back to bed." Pyrrha said as she gets up from her seat. "I am not in the mood to deal with this again." And with that, she walks off.

It took a moment to process the champions words as she walked out of sight. But when they did, Team RWB turning towards RWBYsaurus Rex, none of whom looked particularly happy at him.

"Alright, what did you do to get Pyrrha this upset?" Ruby questioned the raptor. Rex only made confused dinosaur noises in response. "Don't you lie to me, Rex! What happened?"

Confused, and now a little scared, Rex does the only thing he knows would work in this situation. Blake and Weiss lean out of the way as the raptor spews liquid rainbows at the young leaders face.

However, Ruby simply wipes off the multi-coloured vomit with one hand, looking even angry than before. An angry Ruby was a rare and terrifying sight. One Team CRDL had to learn the hard way. "That ain't getting you off the hook this time, Rex!"

At this point, Jaune's mind had broken down and was in the middle of rebooting itself. Ren and Nora's minds weren't that far yet, but they could both tell that that wouldn't last for long.

Nora, trying for once to rationalise something turns to Ren and asks "Seriously Ren, what went into my pancakes today? Is it some new kind of syrup? 'Cause I really don't like what it's doing to me."

* * *

Pyrrha decided to take the elevator up to her dorm room. Usually she'd prefer taking the stairs to get in that extra bit of exercise. But right now she could not be bother. Dreams will only become real if you make them real? Well, she fully intended to unmake this reality and get some more sleep. Honestly, she was so done with today already that she didn't realise that she wasn't alone in the lift until the other person spoke up.

"Hey champ." Yang said groggily, looking like she was eat by one head of a King Taijutsu and then spat out by the other. "So, how crappy has your day been so far?"

* * *

 **(Boy, I don't know what I was thinking when writing this one... Anyway, don't forget to fave/follow/comment/review/whatever. Gonna work real hard for the next chapter. I'll see you there.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: Everything RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) and RoosterTeeth. All things Final Fantasy is owned Square Enix. The concept of the 'Yang vs Tifa, DEATH BATTLE' is owned by Screw Attack.)**

 **(Author's note: Alright, so originally I said this chapter would be split into 2 parts. But that looked messy and rather lazy to me, so I'm just putting it all into one here. I really hope I didn't screw this up too badly. Anyway, enough from me, on with the chapter! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Time: Monday night, 6 days until 'The Best Day Ever.**

The wind rushing through her hair, the rev of the engine beneath her, the thrill of knowing that one wrong move could very well end her life. These are things Yang Xiao Long enjoyed about riding her yellow motorcycle, Bumblebee.

It had been quite some time since she had got for a ride, the last time being just before she started attending Beacon all those months ago. Normally she'd enjoy just riding her bike, but tonight was different. Tonight she was determined, focused. Tonight she was following the best lead she had ever gotten, and nothing was going to distract her.

 **[FLASHBACK TIME: 2 and a half hours earlier...]**

It had been a few months since she first came to Junior's Club and she trashed the joint, but if Yang was certain about anything right now, it was this: that drink she ordered was well worth the wait!

A Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, with a little pink umbrella. That's what the blonde wanted when she was last there, and that's what Hei 'Junior' Xiong gave her. He learnt the hard way what happens when the brawler doesn't get what she wants, and was not going to make that mistake again!

' _Speaking of things I asked for last time..._ ' Yang finished chugging down her drink and slammed the glass on the bar. She kept the little umbrella in her left hand, spinning it around between her fingers in amusement. "So Junior. A little birdie told me that you've been a good boy and did a little research for me. Is that true? I sure hope so." She stopped spinning the umbrella, her voice and expression becoming a bit more serious. "Because I don't like people who waste my time. I'm a busy girl now, and I've got better things to do than bust your balls again."

Junior gulped. The gangster could see behind the blonde that his men were taking positions, hands on guns. The Malanie twins, Melanie and Militiades, already had their blades out, ready to strike. But if last time was any indication, a fight with this chick would not turn out so good for any of them.

Fortunately, the crime lord had what the short tempered brawler wanted. Pulling out a case-file from under the bar, he placed it in front of Yang. "T-this is all I-I could find on this chick." He said with a nervous stutter. "And l-let me tells ya, none of it was easy t' get my hands on. Most records say that she and her team don't exist."

Yang took a look at the front of the file and saw a picture attached to it. The picture of the one she had been looking for all this time: Raven Branwen Strq, her wayward mother.

Opening up the file, however, Yang was not happy, but neither was she that surprised. There were only three pages with a few bits of basic info, like her age and height. But everything else, the information Yang wanted to know, just had the word 'UNKNOWN' written next to it.

However, before she could start another bar fight, Yang notice one little tidbit down at the bottom of the page. It was a note on where Junior and his gang got their info. "Avalanche?"

Junior downed a shot of Dust-whisky before answering. "You ain't the only one looking for this broad, blondie. These guys, Avalanche, are a bunch of eco terrorist. Half as big as the White Fang and hate the Schnee Dust Company just as much as them. But these guys are a mixed bag, human and faunus. Just as deadly too from what I hear."

Yang processed this information and looked up at the crime boss with a confused expression. "How come I've never heard about them on the news, then?"

"Mostly they just stick to Atlas. I hear that they have hideouts in Mistral and Vaccuo too. They've also recently set up shop on the other side of Vale with their own nightclub." That last part was said with a great amount of frustration from the gangster, making Yang smirk.

"Cutting into your profits, are they?" Junior just grumbled in response. Yang chuckled a bit, but then she got serious and focused up, she was getting off topic. "Why are these tree huggers after her?"

Junior talked while pouring himself another shot. "Quite a few reasons actually." Another Dust-whisky went down the hatch. "Apparently, she's gotten on the bad side of most of the senior officers, including the dude in charge, some guy called Sephiroth."

Yang just shook her head, spinning the little umbrella in her hand to keep it busy. "Geez, how did she manage to piss that many people off?"

"Don't know for sure, though I have heard that she and Sephiroth were rivals in hunter school or something." Another shot was poured. "I also heard she's been targeting Avalanche forces recently, wiping out entire squads." And another shot gone.

Yang squinted her eyes at him, trying to read his face. Something seemed off. "How do they know it's her when she wipes out everyone?"

"I don't know! I was only able ta get so much outta the mook I snagged before he popped!" He snapped at her sharply. This time he ignored the shot glass entirely and took a swig from the bottle. "Look, that's all I could get on this chick you're following. If ya want more info, go rough up the Avalanche bosses in Vale, one of them's bound to have something on her."

Now Yang was really suspicious. But, she honestly had no other leads on Raven, so the brawler will take what little she can get. "Who are these bosses, and where can I find them?"

Junior took another swig. His henchmen were starting to get concerned for his well being. "There's only two of 'em in Vale right now. Both chicks, human. One of 'em is named Aerith... or was it Aeris? Either way, I don't know where she's at."

' _Well, that was useful._ ' Yang thought to herself. "And the other?"

Another swig taken. "Name's Tifa Lockehart. She runs the nightclub on the other side of town, a place called 7th Heaven. If you're thinking of taking her on, be careful. She's an expert brawler."

"So am I." Yang decided to take the bottle off of him before her killed himself from alcohol poisoning. "You wanna tell me what she looks like?"

"Oh, I tried ta get my boys to get a good look at her, but apparently THEY ALL GOT DISTRACTED!" His yell was more of him shouting at his men then tell Yang something, which confused her a bit.

"Distracted?"

"You'll figure it out when ya see her." Junior took back his drink. "Now get going. I told ya everything I know, and I need t'get this place ready before we open."

Yang nodded and got up from her seat, taking the case file and little umbrella with her. "Well, thanks for the lead, I guess." she said while walking away. "Just remember, Junior. If this turns out to be a total bust, I'm gonna come back and tear you and this club a new one." With that said, she walked out the door.

Junior kept his eyes on where he last saw Yang. Only when he finally heard her motorcycle rev up and leave did he sigh in relief and chug down the last of his Dust-whisky.

Mondays are just the worst...

 **[END OF FLASHBACK!]**

Thinking back, Yang had notice that Junior looked... nervous. And it didn't seem to be because of her. But she chose to push that thought to the back of her mind for now. She was almost there.

Finally, Bumblebee screeched to a halt and Yang took off her helmet. across the was the 7th Heaven Nightclub. Judging by the lights and sounds, the party was just getting started. ' _That can't be right._ ' Yang thought to herself while taking off her helmet and dismounting her bike. ' _I haven't walked in yet!_ '

There was a bouncer at the front door. About six foot six tall, dark suit, dark shades, tattoos on his neck. The guy would look intimidating to most people, which was kinda his job: look tough, act tough, turn away anyone that looks like trouble, beat the snot out of any that gives trouble.

Yang was not 'most people'.

"Hold it!" the bouncer said as Yang approached him. "Let's see some ID."

The blonde haired brawler just smirked and cracked her knuckles. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside of 7th Heaven...**

From behind the bar where she was cleaning a glass, Tifa Lockehart looked around the nightclub, satisfied at how things were going. Business was booming, the music pumping, the drinks flowing. This place was the perfect cover for their operation to set up a foothold in the kingdom of Vale. Once everything gets settled and they get some work done in Vale, Avalanche will push the White Fang back to Mistral and take over the Dust stealing game. The plan was perfect, everything was going according to plan!

...Then the idiot Tifa put out front to guard the main entrance came flying through the now shattered door from outside, looking like he was used as someone's punching bag, and landed with a 'thump'. This display freak out all the patrons and make them run away screaming.

Two seconds later, Yang walked in, trying to look as innocent and harmless as possible. "Hello! " She said as she walked over to the bar. "No need to panic people! Just looking for... someone." The blonde caught a glance at the barkeep and assumed that she was this Tifa Junior had talked about.

Yang tried not to stare, but she did understand how Juniors men got distracted. ' _That is a lot of silicones right there. Her poor, poor spine._ ' Clearing her head, the blonde decided to keep it casual. "I will take a strawberry sunrise though." she said, not expecting to get served at all. "No ice, thanks."

She hadn't even known this blonde bimbo for ten seconds, and already she had royally pissed Tifa off. That had to be a new record. Leaping over the bar, Tifa took up her fighting stance, doubting that she could get her to leave just by asking. "Sorry miss, but I think you should turn around and look elsewhere."

Yang took one look at Tifa and could tell she was ready to battle. Her stance was typical for a brawler who uses a combination of punches mixed in with a few kicks. The blonde was confident that she could keep up with her opponent for the most part, though she was less adaptable when facing someone who specialised in kicks.

However, business before pleasure. Yang didn't come all this way for a fight and, for once, would like to try and avoid it, lest her temper got the better of her again. "So..." she began, still acting casual. "You're Tifa Lockehart of Avalanche, right?" Yang got her answer in the form of a surprised flinch.

"No idea who that is." Tifa responded all too quickly.

Yang chuckled. "You're a bad liar." The blonde then straightened up a bit and spoke more seriously. "Anyway, I'm not here for a fight. I just want some information I hear your organisation has on someone." This only seem to make the bartender nervous.

Tifa grit her teeth. No one in Vale should know about them just yet. Was this girl some kind of bounty hunter? Or maybe working for a rival terrorist group? What made it worse was that she was alone. Aerith and the others were out investigating a possible White Fang rally point which they could take over in the foreseeable future. This could be a problem. Still, maybe if she could keep the conversation going long enough, she could find an open to exploit. "Depends. Who're you looking for?"

Yang smirked. This was coming along nicely. "I'm looking for someone I hear your higher ups know well. Some one who wields a really long sword."

Tifa's expression hardened. This was proof, this girl IS a bounty hunter. But not after her. No, this blonde was aiming for the top of Avalanche. "You got some nerve, girl" she growled angrily. "If you think I'm just gonna rat out my boss like that, then you've got-"

"Wait, your boss?" Yang interrupted, sounding confused. "What're you talking- Oh! You mean that Seraphon guy or whatever his name is!" she said, the gears in her head finally turning. "Nah, I'm not after him... I don't think. The woman I'm after is named Raven."

Tifa's eyes went wide in surprise and a hint of fear. "You're going after the Mistress of the Red Blades?! Do you have any idea who you're going after or do you have that much of a death wish? Because their are quicker, easier and less painful ways to die."

"And that's where you come in." Yang said smiling. She was finally getting somewhere! "So, why don't we sit down, have a few drinks and talk about this like adults? Maybe come to some kind of arrangement? Cut a deal, maybe?"

However, this seemed to only anger the bartender. "You come into MY nightclub, beat up MY staff, scare off MY costumers! And now you think you think I want to tell you anything?!" Tifa cracked her knuckles aggressively. "How about I beat you to death!"

Yang let out a sigh, activating her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, she got into her usual fighting stance. "So... does that mean no Sunrise?" ' _Why do they always have to this the hard way?_ '

10 minutes ago, back at Juniors Nightclub...

Now that they were open for the night and in the full swing of things, Juniors gang thought that there boss would be a little happier, even if it was a Mon- the day that is not to be mentioned.

But no, if anything he more stressed than ever and the alcohol he was drinking wasn't loosening him up at all either. Then again, ever since that blonde chick left for that other nightclub across town, all Junior seemed to do was stare at a shot glass of Dust-vodka while holding the bottle in one hand and using the other to support his head.

Junior's boys got even more worried when he freaked out just by his Scroll making a noise. Someone had send him a message and, whatever it was, it put him completely on edge.

Standing up, Junior composed himself a bit and walked over to the bartender, leaving the alcohol behind. "Is there, uh, anyone in the wine cellar right now?" the gang boss asked the barman.

"Uh, not that I know of boss." the employee replied to his boss. "Why'd ya ask?"

"Good.", Junior's began as he walked round to the back of the bar, "I'm going down there for a while. Don't let nobody in their 'til I come back. Got it?" The barman just nodded nervously in response as Junior opened up the trap door and descended into the cellar below.

Once he had his feet on the ground and the trap door closed behind him, Junior took a look around the place. He was definitely alone down in the wine cellar with his merchandise, although none of it was wine. Instead there were barrels of other 'legitimately acquired goods'. From military grade Dust and weapons from Atlas, to Moonshine smuggled from Vaccuo. There were things down here that could make him millions, put him behind bars for twelve life sentences, or, if known by the wrong people, get him killed in a very slow and painful manner.

The reason why Junior was the way he was tonight was because someone, somehow, DID find out. Someone well connected with the wrong type of people to know about a particular under-the-table business of his.

And that someone was the person who he was now meeting down here. The same person who, honestly, he would have never known if it weren't for that damn blonde chick!

From the shadows, Raven Branwen approached him, almost giving the crime boss a heart attack, that Grimm mask she wore didn't help none.

"Geez, are you trying ta kill me or something? 'Cause that wasn't part of our deal!"

Raven ignored the gangsters question. If she wanted him dead, he'd already be six feet under. The women stopped about a sword's length away from Junior before speaking. "Do you have what I want?" her voice was both a demand and a death threat.

Nervously composing himself, Junior reached inside his waist coat slowly, as to not provoke the very scary women before him, and pulled out a case file before reaching out to give it to her. "Here it is." he said in a timed voice. " This is all the information I was able to gather on the member of Avalanche known as Aerith Gainsborough, including where she and her crew will be tonight." Raven quickly snatched the file out of his hand and took a look inside. "It's Aerith, right? 'Cause I have sources saying it's Aeris."

As she looked through the information, Raven saw both names used. She wasn't sure herself which of the name was real, but in the end it didn't matter. She could always find out once they've written up an obituary for her. After skimming through the file, the red clad woman looked towards Junior again. "And Lockehart?"

The nightclub owner cringed a little, remembering what he was forced to do. "I... I sent that blond chick after her, like you sa-"

"Yang."

Junior blinked in mild surprise. "Um... what?"

"Her name is Yang." Raven said, keeping a flat and near emotionless tone.

Junior shook his head to clear it from his surprise and corrected himself. "Right, right. So I sent, ugh... Yang, after her. Just like you told me to." Raven gave a slight nod in response. "Although I don't see why you wanted t' do that. Seems counter productive."

"If you must know, there are two targets on my list tonight: Lockehat and Gainsborough." Raven said as she tucked the file under her arm. "Both have life monitors of each other on their Scrolls. Should one die, the other will be informed instantly and go into hiding. Which is why we sent Yang after the less defended one, while I take the other and her reinforcements."

Junior gulped, getting a little nervous and wondering why she was telling him this. "But... didn't blo- Yang say she was only gonna question Lockehart?"

Raven turned her head towards him and, from behind her mask, tried to stare a hole through his head. "That may have been what she said, but knowing her character, and her opponents, it will be inevitable that they come to blows."

"C-character?"

"Yes. A person's behaviour, how they act, what their next move will likely be. Know their character, and they can dance to whatever tune you play."

Junior backed up a little, getting a very creepy vibe from the women before him. "And... y-you know there c-characters?"

"Oh yes. They're quite easy to predict." Raven began walking closer to Junior, causing him to back up even more. "They're both headstrong, quick tempered and very aggressive. Their anger will get the better of them. Their rage will blind them. And by the time either of them realises what they're doing..." Juniors back finally hit a wall. The two of them were face to face barely a foot between them. "Lockehart will be dead."

Junior was shaking in fear now, grabbing onto the wall behind him in a vain attempt to reassure himself that, somehow, he may just survive this night. "Y-y-you're sure bl-Yang will win though." This just made Raven glare hard at him. "I MEAN, yeah, she's tough and beat up me and my whole gang and all... b-but Lockehart's just as tough from what I hear. A-and with more experience too."

The room was silent for a moment, before Raven spoke up. "That... is true." Raven took a step back. "But where rage can lead most to recklessness, it is only fuel for Yang's fire. A fire that, as you should remember, almost burnt down this establishment once. One woman will be no match to such a flame." With that, the masked woman opened up the file again for another read. "Have full confidence in her."

As Junior watched her, he could resist the urge no long and, as curiosity got the best of him, asked Raven the most dangerous he could ask her. "...Why are you telling me this?"

Raven looked up at the gangster as he shook in fear, putting away the file once again. "Because, dear Junior..." she began in a calm, yet threatening, tone. "I know you won't tell anyone about what has happened tonight. After all..." With great dread, Junior watched as Raven's hand rested on the hilt of her sword. "Dead men don't talk."

As Raven drew her sword and struck, faster than lightning, the crime boss closed his eyes tight and let out a scream normally too high pitched for someone of his gender, fortunately none of his man were able to hear him in his last moments alive.

...Or, at least, he thought that that was his last moment alive.

Slowly opening his eyes, Junior saw Raven standing in front of hold a katana with a red blade as long as she was tall. He stood there, frozen in fear, his gaze fixed on the blade, when, slowly, Raven pointed the blade at what she had cut open. One of the barrels had been cut cleanly in two, its contents split on the floor. Dozens of fur coats, gloves and other such clothing.

Now, while some in Remnant do think that 'fur is murder', none of the four kingdom have made it illegal to make, sell or wear furs, so long as they weren't made from any endangered species. But these furs? These were not only illegal for many different reasons, the very idea of them was considered monstrous, save for a handful of twisted individuals.

"Like I said..." Raven began, grabbing Junior's attention. "Dead men don't talk." She began prodding the fur clothing on the floor. "And you'd be a very dead man if word got out you were smuggling these."

Junior stood on shaky legs and was on the verge of hyperventilating. "N-n-now see here. This wasn't my fault! I had no choice! I-" He was cut off when Raven, who had ignored whatever excuse he had tried to come up with, swiftly pointed her blade at his neck. The tip less than half an inch away from his Adam's apple.

"But then again, that's our deal, isn't it?" The two made eye contact. Her red eyes seemed to burn into his very soul. "You do as I say and keep your mouth shut, and no one has to know about your little business transactions with Lady Schnee. Right?"

Junior nodded frantically in agreement. Or at least as much as he could without cutting himself on her blade. "R-r-right!"

"Right..." The woman in red lowered her blade from Junior's throat. "You should be lucky that I found out about this instead of one of my much more... aggressive associates. They would be far less understanding than myself." Raven kneeled down and picked up a black fur glove, half heartedly inspecting it. "I mean, if the White Fang heard you made business with the wife of the Schnee Dust Company's CEO, they'd probably trash the joint out of spite. But if they found out about these? Allowing Lila Foxglove Schnee to indulge in her secret pleasure?" She stood up looking at him, the fur glove still in her hand. "Death would be considered too merciful."

Junior looked away the the piece of clothing in shame. He really didn't want anything to do the furs or the woman he got them for, but his club was going under and he was desperate. A deal with that devil of a woman was the only way to avoid bankruptcy And when he tried to pull out, she started blackmailing him, until there was just no way out.

"Y'know..." Raven chucked the glove back onto the pile. "I'll admit, the Fang are a bunch of human hating extremists, there's no denying it. But at the very least..." she walked closer to Junior. "They don't go walking around wearing human skin as some kind of fashion statement."

Junior began shaking again his breathing speeding up as well.

"Oh, don't worry so much. I know you're not the tailor, just a delivery boy." Raven took a step backwards. "And as long as you do what I say and not speak a word of this to anyone, the White Fang will never know-" A beeping noise came from pocket and cut her off. Checking her Scroll, Raven read the message on it. It was one of her agents, informing her that Yang had just arrived at 7th Heaven and, as predicted, made quite the entrance.

"Well Junior, it's been nice, but that's all I have time for. I'm a busy woman. I've got people to kill." Turning around, Raven swung her sword into thin air and cut a wound in reality, which collapsed and created a portal. "Just remember: you don't talk, I don't talk, and no one has to die..." With that said, she stepped through the red portal and disappeared, the portal vanishing as soon as she was gone.

Junior finally let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and slid down the wall at his back. He was now alone in his wine cellar, left to his thoughts.

His first thoughts were: ' _Crazy women, gonna be the death of me.._.'

His second thoughts were: ' _I REALLY need a change in pants right now_.'

His third thoughts were: ' _That chicks way too confident. I mean, I know blondie's tough, but Lockhart's just the better fighter. Ain't no way she'll win against her_.'

And of course, His fourth thoughts were: ' _I. HATE. MONDAYS._ '

* * *

 **5 minutes later, 7th Heaven...**

With a 'thump', the body of Tifa Lockehart fell on the nightclub's dance floor, twitching, yet otherwise motionless. Standing above the corpse was an enraged Yang, panting and bleeding. Her now red eyes looked down at the fallen opponent, checking for any signs that, on the off chance she survived having her neck broken, she might get back up and go another round.

After a minute of watching and waiting, Yang sighed in relief and relaxed. The brawler deactivated her Semblance, turning her eyes back from red to lilac and her hair lost its fiery glow. She was still bleeding and bruised, but it was nothing her aura couldn't fix.

Looking back down at Tifa, Yang wondered if she felt any pity or regret for what she did to the black haired woman, only to realise that, no, she didn't. In Yang's mind, the bustier bawler got what she deserved. And really, it was all Lockhart's fault.

All Yang wanted to do was sit down and ask some questions about her mother over a few drinks. But NO! the black haired bimbo wouldn't listen to reason! So Yang was forced to rely on her default method of gaining information out of people: punch 'em until they talk. But this woman was just so frustrating!

Now, Yang had come along way with controlling her anger since she was little, it now took a lot more to get Yang in a killing mood than it once did. And Tifa put Yang through a lot tonight. She though an entire bar table at he, attacked her with fire and ice Dust, punched her through two walls, gave her forehead a nasty cut, body slammed her, uppercut her so hard she started seeing dolphins, and then made her explode!

Twice!

And yet despite all of that, Yang was still willing to use nonlethal means to tire her opponent out just enough so they could talk it out like adults.

But then she had to go and pull out a strand of Yang's beautiful golden mane!

But that was all over now. So now, Yang could focus on what she came her to do in the first place and ask Tifa about where her mother might-

Wait a minute...

Tifa was dead.

Yang snapped her neck.

And the dead... can't... talk...

...

...

...!

 _ **"SON OF A BITCH!"**_

Yang's semblance activated itself, triggered by her anger, as her voice echoed throughout the empty night club. She just couldn't believe that she let her rage get the better of her and make her go this far. Again!

The blonde teenager paced near the body, cursing herself. Frustrated that the first good lead she had on Raven in over a year was now lost to her. And now she had a dead body on her hands and another mark on her kill count. Ruby was gonna be soooooo pissed with her.

Remembering one of her anger management listens, Yang closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and counted to she calmed down a bit, her semblance deactivated and she began to think about her current situation.

She was in an empty night club, which she completely trashed in her little death battle, and was now standing over the body of owner/bartender of said nightclub, who she killed. But despite committing the crime of pulling out her hair! Did Tifa really deserve to die?

' _Meh, probably._ ' the brawler thought to herself. ' _I mean, she was part of some kind of terrorist group, right? And a high ranking member at that? Yeah, she had it coming. If I didn't do it, then so bounty hunter would come after her and do it, or die trying._ ' Yang gently rubbed the healing cut on her forehead, going deeper into thought. But then she stopped when an interesting thought came to mind. ' _Now that I think about it..._ '

Whipping her Scroll out, she tapped her 'Bounty Hunters app' icon and took a picture of Tifa's face. The app recognised her and brought up her bounty info. ' _Well, I guess Junior was right about her, she's got a lot of charges against her. Terrorism, murder, arson and disturbing the peace just to name a few. I wonder how much she's-_ ' Yang's eyes went as wide as the wheels on her bike when she saw the price on dead terrorists head. "Oh baby! I HIT THE JACKPOT!"

Grinning, she glanced back at the corpse on the floor. "Looks like I'll be able to get some use out of you after all." With that said, Yang picked up the body and slung it over her shoulder. "And while I'm here, I might as well get myself that drink you totally owe me. Don't worry, no need to trouble yourself. I've seen my uncle mix drinks before, I'll whip myself up something _in a snap_!" The blondie walked away, laughing at her own joke. "Boy, you're quiet. you must be _dead tired_ after our fight!"

Unbeknownst to Yang, someone was watching her. From the shadows, a red clad ninja held out a Scroll and live streamed it to another Scroll. A Scroll being held in one hand by Raven Branwen.

On Raven's end, the red wearing killer stood in the middle of a warehouse, now littered with the corpses of Avalanche's finest expendable meat shields. In her other hand was her long red sword, with Aeris (or was it Aerith) impaled through the chest upon it.

With a flick of her wrist, the Avalanche officer's body was thrown off the sword and flung a few feet away. Raven's full attention focused on Yang, who was all too happy about the high bounty she just scored.

The wayward mother couldn't help but feel a little proud of how her daughter turned out. But she suppressed that feeling as it would soon be followed by other emotion, such as sadness and guilt. now was not the time to feel. Now was a time for action, like getting out of her current location before the authorities arrived.

Before she closed her Scroll to open another portal, she took one last look at Yang in her recorded battle, fighting strong and smiling bright.

"That's my girl..."

* * *

 **(Well, that was harder to make then I thought. The next chapter won't be until after Volume 4 premiers. Until then, Fave/Follow/Comment, and I'll see you soon!)**


	7. Chapter 6

( **Disclaimer: All things RWBY belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty. I'm just a guy that writes fanfics... sometime.)**

 **(A/N: ...God DAMNIT! Okay, first up, to all who are concerned, I'm still here and still writing stuff. Or at least I try. Besides stuff that's been going on IRL and losing both motivation and focus, this chapter was just... GOD! It was just such a pain! Started out pretty well, but then things just got... I don't know, so I had to put it through more rewrites than Suicide Squad, and I STILL don't like how it turned out! It didn't even end like I wanted it to, so the next chapter will have to be different from what I was originally planning, but will be mercifully shorter than this one in both word count and release time. I will eventually rewrite this whole fic, but until then, please try and enjoy this mess I've made... yay.)**

* * *

 **Time: Tuesday afternoon, 5 days unit 'The Best Day Ever'.**

"Oh my Du- Seriously?! She's out all night and when she gets back, she's like this!"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake had just gotten back from breakfast and were annoyed to find Yang passed out on Blake's bed. Ruby was annoyed at Yang because she came home like this again. Blake was annoyed because the blonde was in her bed again. And Weiss was annoyed because... it's Weiss, she gets annoyed by the most minor of details, and this was anything but minor.

"I mean seriously!" She continued to rant, "We're worried sick and she comes back drunk and unconscious!"

Blake, still a little self conscious but more concerned about her partner's well being, sniffs the air. "I don't think she passed out drunk. I don't smell too much alcohol on her." She sniffs again. "But I do smell... dried blood?"

Weiss looked a little confused before remembering that Faunus had a better sense of smell than humans. Upon hearing the words 'dried blood' she stopped being annoyed and got concerned too.

Ruby was also concerned hearing that, but for very different reasons. "Is it her blood? Or someone else's?"

This raised quite a few alarm bells with the monochrome pair. They both glanced at each other before Blake looked back at their leader and said; "Um... I'm not sure." she didn't know what Yang's blood smelt like, and she didn't want to have it as a regular scent. She'd already smelt enough blood to last a lifetime.

With a sigh, Ruby walked over to her sleeping sister and pushed her onto her back. From her front side, the three girls could see Yang's rugged and ruffled clothes had a few tears and even a bit of blood on them. They could also see that the brawler had a few bandages on her and that she still had her gauntlets on. It was clear that she had been in a fight.

"I wonder what happened." Blake said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well," Weiss said as she rummaged through the draws, "there's only one way to find out." She pulled her hand out of the draw with Ruby's leader whistle in hand. "We wake her up and demand her to tell us!"

Blake nervously backed away from the sleeping blonde. She knew her partner had a bit of a violent temper, and the feline Faunus could guess just how Yang would respond to such a rude awakening. "Are you sure that's a good idea Weiss?"

"Not like it's gonna work." Ruby chimed in, staring at her snoozing sister with crossed arms. "She can be a super heavy sleeper when she's been out all night."

"Relax! I know what I'm doing." Weiss replied as she cleaned the top of the whistle. She then moved closer to the snoring Yang, ready to blow the whistle and wake the blonde up.

However, Yang suddenly tossed in her slumber and knocked the wheels out of the heiress's hands and out an open window.

Weiss stared out the window in surprise for a few seconds before looking angrily at the blonde brawler. "Ok Yang, we know you're awake, so get up already!"

"She's still asleep Weiss. She just fidgets a lot in her sleep." Blake retorted.

"And you would know that how, exactly?"

"...She sleeps right above me, it's kinda hard to miss. "

"Oh... right."

"Yeah, I've lost a lot of sleep because of it."

"Try sharing a room with her for over ten years." Ruby added, her voice carrying a tinge of annoyance with it. "Also, Weiss, I hope you're able to find that whistle for me later or it's coming out of your pocket."

"What? Why can't you just get another one? They can't be that expensive!"

"That was an Official Beacon Team Leader WhistleTM. We have to bring those to Leader Meetings as proof of ID and Professor Ozpin makes us pay twenty-five Lien for those."

"For a whistle? That's absurd!"

"Tell me about it..."

Weiss shook her head, she needed to focus on walking up Yang. Ruby's whistle didn't work, so there was only one other option. Another rummage through the draws later and Weiss found took out the electric razor. Weiss smirked to herself as she turned the device on.

To the surprise of Blake and the heiress, Yang still remained fast asleep, snoring loudly. This annoyed Weiss at first, but then a thought came to her and a sinister grin appeared on her face. "Lets shave her."

Blake backed up against the wall, she did not like where this was going. Ruby stood still with her arms crossed, just watching and waiting to see what happens next. Weiss stepped closer to the sleeping blonde, the razor buzzly loudly. The white haired girl was going to take great satisfaction in shortening that overgrown yellow mop of Yang's.

Suddenly, Yang's hand shoots up and snatches the device out of the heiresses hand. Before Weiss could grab it back, the sleeping brawler crushes it and drops the remains onto the floor before relaxing once again. It took a few seconds to process that before Weiss turned to Ruby.

"I'm paying for that too, aren't I?"

"Yup."

Blake sighed, in both disappointment and relief. This was getting nowhere. "Any more ideas, Weiss? Preferably ones that don't involve more of our stuff getting broken."

"I don't see you thinking of anything!"

"Well, here's a crazy idea: How about we wait until she wakes up on her own? That way she won't be so grouchy or violent like she usually is when she's woken up early."

"Oh no! We are getting to the bottom of this ASAP! Now, either help me think of a better idea, or keep out of the way, because I for one am determined to- Ruby, what are you doing?"

Blake looked over to her leader in red and saw her doing something on her Scroll. "Yang's not asleep. Crushing the razor was a dead giveaway." Ruby said while her sister snores even louder, "She's just faking it to get out of talking. She's done this before."

"So how do we get her to stop faking?" Blake asked.

"Well, she can 'sleep' through almost anything, but there's one sound that will get to her on reflex." Ruby finally stopped fiddling with her Scroll, turning up the volume for a recording she had on the device. "Brace yourselves." Ruby hit play.

 _"YAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!"_

Neither Blake nor Weiss knew who the voice on the Scroll was, but they could definitely say it was loud, that it belonged to a man and that it did the trick. Yang shoot up from the bed in full panic. "AH! I SWEAR DAD, WHATEVER IT IS IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME! IT WAS ZWEII! IT WAS ZWEII!" When Yang finally calmed down enough to look at her surroundings, she felt rather embarrassed that she fell for that again.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle a bit _'Works every time.'_

Yang grumbled angrily while rubbing her head, feeling sore and stiff all over. "Alright, I'm up. I only got, like..." She looked over to the bedside stand to look at the clock, but instead see it smashed in a corner of the room. "Yeah, not even an hour. And I still feel like crap right now, so... What do you guys want?"

Weiss took a moment to compose herself before she began. "Well, we all wanted to know what you got up to last night. We were all worried about you and want to know what you were doing in the first place. "

Yang let out a grunt in annoyance, she knew this was going to happen eventually. "I went out looking for leads on someone, but I ran into a bit of trouble, the lead was being stubborn and a bar brawl broke out." Looking down at herself, she saw that she was still in her clothes and still wore Ember Celica. After taking off her deactivated weapons and putting them on the night stand, the sleepy brawler walked over to the draws to find her pajamas.

"Did the lead get you anywhere?" Blake asked her partner, a little curious now.

"N-" Yang was going to angrily say no, but then she remembered a name Tifa off handedly called Raven, The 'Mistress of the Red Blades'. "Actually, yes." It wasn't much, but it was honestly all she had right now.

Their was a brief, yet awkward, silence before Blake asked "...Are you going to tell us abou-"

"No." Yang replied harshly. She pulled out her sleepwear from the draw, her back to her team. She didn't want to face them right now.

Weiss got quite huffy at that answer. "Why not? Couldn't you at least tell us who you're looking for? We could help!"

Yang sighed, "It's a personal matter, Weiss. Didn't we already have a talk about this Saturday?"

"Well... yes. But if it means that you're going to be out all night and come back injured, I think this counts as a team concern!"

Yang was really getting irritated now. She looked over her shoulder, intending to give the heiress a quick glare and intimidate her into silence. However, when she looked at Weiss, expecting to see her looking nosy, she instead saw legit concern in her eyes. Same went for Blake, the faunus also seeming a bit hurt at how the blonde had acted, like an old wound was opened or something.

The worse was the look in Ruby's eyes. She could practically feel her half-sisters silver eyes on her, full of worry as they had always been. Worried that someone else close to her would go out one day and never come back home, without so much as a how or why.

This was quite the situation the blonde had gotten herself into, one she should have honestly seen coming. However, Yang's dilemer wasn't telling her team what happened last night, no, she was planning on do that anyway, just after she had some time to rest. The real problem was whether or not to tell them the truth on who she was looking for.

She had already hinted at Raven's existence to Weiss and Blake, but Ruby was another story. She had been in the dark about this family secret for years, if she found out now and from Yang of all people, there was no telling how the young huntress in training would react.

Yang sighed, this was going to be a pain. "Her name is Raven Branwen Strq." She said, sitting back down on Blake's bed, her pajamas in hand. Her teammates had her full attention. "She the twin sister of our uncle, Qrow, and dad's old... partner."

With this little bit of infomation, Blake and Weiss had figured who this Raven person was. Ruby, on the other hand, was completely caught off guard by this. "WHAT?! Uncle Qrow has a twin sister?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"And I'm only hearing about this NOW?!"

Weiss and Blake looked over to Yang while covering their ears (or in Blake's case, her bow). Ruby could be very loud when she wanted and they were standing right next to her. The Monochrome pair hoped that Yang's next few words would quiet her down.

"Well, ya see Rubes..." Yang started out, scratching the back of her head, a giveaway that she was thinking about how to word her next answer. "She's... kinda the black sheep of the family."

"I thought that was uncle Qrow."

"No, he's more of the crazy uncle. Not the best influence, but dad still lets him see us."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "But not this Raven lady? Even though she's uncle Qrow's sister and dad's partner? What gives?"

Yang inhaled sharply at her sister's questions. "It just happens to some people, Ruby." The blondes irritation was barely contained in her voice. "Siblings fight, friends fall out, bad things happen that we have control over. It's just life." Yang hoped that would keep Ruby quiet for a while. She didn't like keeping her in the dark like this, but it was better than burdening her with the truth.

Ruby did stay quiet. She knew by the way Yang spoke that she was hiding something didn't want to be asked any further questions about it. It was a way of speaking that the blonde had picked up from their father and uncle. Dad and uncle Qrow always used that tone of voice anytime she asked them any personal family questions like; What was life like before team STRQ went to Beacon? Why does dad not like the sound of chains? How come uncle Qrow's torso is always bandaged up? Why did Ruby sometimes hear them yelling at each other late at night? Where do babies come from? Or, how did mommy die?

It hurt Ruby on the inside when they didn't give her any helpful answers, so she just ended up not asking any question to begin with. She just hoped that, one day, they would tell her everything, and then they'd be a lot happier together. After all, they were planning to tell her all that stuff eventually.

...Right?

Meanwhile, Blake looked over to Weiss, the heiress just as curious as her, but, unlike Blake, she wasn't curious enough to stick her nose into another's family business. Especially when it seemed this delicate and... potentially volatile. However, the curiosity was just too much for her. She had to ask something! "Do you, uh... have any pictures of her? Raven, I mean." Yang's eye twitch she directed towards her partner confirmed that she shouldn't have asked that. But, instead of blowing up at her, like she expected, the groggy brawler actually answer the question.

"No. Dad burnt them all." Yang lied, he only burnt most of them. The cat Faunus had a feeling that Yang wasn't being truthful, but figured pressing the matter would not end well for anyone.

Despite her nervousness on getting herself involved in such personally matters, Weiss didn't want to be left out in something that could be so important. "So... a-any reason in particular that you're looking for-"

"Answers to some personal family matters." Yang interrupted, not wanting Weiss to make this anymore awkward than it already was. "Now, if you'll excuse me," She stood up, her pajamas in hand. "I'm going to get change and go back to sleep." She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving her teammates in an awkward silences.

Blake turned to Ruby and broke that silence. "' Answers to some personal family matters'?"

The young reaper in red rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "Well, our family keeps a lot of secrets from us. Don't know why, but it has to be for a good reason, right?"

Blake turned away from her team leader, she knew all about keeping people in the dark and the guilt that comes with it. Weiss, meanwhile, looks from Ruby to the bathroom door and back again. "I guess Yang disagrees." The heiress says with an undertone of agreement. She hated being left out as much as the next person. Having your own family keep secrets from you? She shuddered at what secrets they could be.

It was then that Yang decided to exit the bathroom, now wearing her pajamas, her old clothes discarded in the laundry basket next to the sink. She let out a tired sigh, this had been more emotionally draining then she wanted it to be. She needed to lighten up the mood, but she was too exhausted to set up one of her brilliant puns right now. So, she thought of something else.

"Hey..." she began, "I know this is some heavy stuff and all. But we still have a sleepover on Saturday to look forward to, right? Gotta get ready for that."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Weiss answered in annoyance, glaring at Yang. While she was glad someone eased the tension in the room, she really didn't want to think about the upcoming 'All Girl' slumber party. How the blonde was able to even conceive such a ludicrous idea was beyond the white haired Atlassian's comprehension.

This was the opportunity Yang was looking for! "Ah c'mon ice queen, don't give me that look." she said with a wide smile. "It was getting really tense in here. I thought mentioning it would be enough to..." Wait for it! "Break the Weiss!"

Needless to say, the heiress reacted the same way as she always did with Yang's jokes. "OH MY DUST, YANG! Is your answer to every situation either violence or bad puns?!"

"Jeez girl, that's... Weiss cold!"

"Goddamnit Yang!"

"You should really cool off! Check the freezer, I'm sure we have a bit of Weiss cream or a few weiss-icles!"

After that last one, Weiss just threw her arms up and stomped over to the other side of the room. Blake and Ruby had to suppress their laughter, not because Yang's jokes were funny, Gods no, but Weiss' reaction to them was just too hilarious.

Yang walked over to her bunk. "So yeah, I say, tomorrow, we go shopping in Vale for snacks and whatever else we need for the slumber party. Don't worry about the cost, I'll pay for everything, to make up for getting you all worried."

Weiss let out a small sigh. Yang's sentiment was nice and all, but out of the four of them, the blonde was always the fastest to empty her wallet of Lien. Not because she's a big spender or goes on shopping sprees, but because she has to pay for many, many, many-many, MANY bills she receives for any damages she does to any property or persons that anger her.

Ruby keeps saying that anger management classes won't help her sister, but the heiress was sure that they just didn't have enough money to get one effective enough to handle Yang.

"You don't have to go that far, Yang. We forgive you." the white haired fencer said with sincerity in her tone.

"No really, it's fine." the brawler responded, sitting on Blake's bed. "I'm up eighty grand and I want to spend it on you guys."

That last statement got her team's attention. Team RWB were not expecting something like this.

"... Okay, how did you get that sort of cash?" Blake asked the question on everyone's mind.

A wide grin spread across Yang's face. "Remember that lead I was talking about? Turns out she was some high ranking big shot in some terrorist group. So, after our fight, I took her in and collected the bounty!" Her grin faded when she saw her partner start to look nervous. Blake was about to hesitantly say something, but Yang interrupted her. "Before you ask; no, it wasn't the White Fang. It was some other group that tried to get a foothold in the city. I think they were called... Avalanche or something."

Weiss and Blake's groans of annoyance were so simultaneous that they were almost in sync with each other. "Seriously? Avalanche?" Blake said in an irritated tone. "Those eco-nuts? It couldn't be anyone more significant, like the Silver Hand or Laughing Coffin or... any of the other groups with more serious motivations?"

" 'Oh, using Dust is soooooo bad for the planet, and you're just as bad as the Grimm for using it!' " Weiss said in mocking and whiney voice, hold up and waving her hands for emphasis.

" 'Please, ignore all the scientific research that tells you that it's the cleanest and most reliable energy source available.' " Blake continued, only in a more sarcastic manner of speaking. " 'Dust usage is evil. Look at all the evidence we don't have to back up our ridiculous claim and lackluster attempts at seeming like a big threat to all of Remnant.' "

Yang held back a snicker at her usually more sensible teammates impersonations. Junior seemed to make a big deal out of them, but maybe that was just because they were only a threat to him and his business. "Come to think of it, she seemed more like a thug in hooker clothes then she did a tree-hugger." Yang got up and was about to climb into her own bunk when Ruby spoke up?

"Did you take her in alive?"

Weiss and Blake were, once again, caught off guard by the sisters, but this time things got uncomfortable for a different reason. Ruby and Yang glared at each other, both looking ready to the other. The older girl let out huff, just wanting to go back to sleep. Was that so much to ask? "...What do you think?"

"DAMN IT, YANG! THEY'RE PEOPLE!"

"Yeah. Bad people. And now there's one less of them in the world. The authorities even paid me for it! I don't see any problem here."

"Don't see any- YOU KILLED SOMEONE!"

"Not for the first time..."

"Yeah, don't remind me! That's, what? Nineteen now?"

"Twenty eight."

"WHAT!"

"Bandits tried to mug me."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!"

Having enough of this conversation, Yang finally climbed up to her bunk and got under the covers before turning back to her sister. "Look, you wanted to be a huntress like the rest of the family? Well, this is a part of the job!" She then pulled the covers over her head. "Hunters, not heroes, Ruby. How many times do we have to say it before it sinks in?"

Ruby's body shook in anger before she turned and stormed out the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Silence once again consumed team RWBY's living quarters, as uncomfortable as it always was. The monochrome pair stared at the door that their leader, both contemplating if one of them should go after the young girl in red.

"She'll be fine." Yang's voice came from her bunk, causing her two remaining teammates to turn towards her direction. "She'll just do a few laps around the school or go practice with Crescent Rose. She'll tire herself out and come back pretending that this all never happened."

"That ...sounds like an unhealthy coping mechanism." Blake said hesitantly.

' _Still better than how she originally dealt with things.'_ Yang thought with bitter cynicism. She pulled the duvet from over her face and looked at at her two teams. She could see their nervousness and surprise. Looks like she wouldn't be getting any sleep until she cleared a few things up. "So, I'm guessing you guys wants some context-"

"Yes. Now. Please." Weiss interrupted, sounding rather jumpy.

Yang rolled her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Alright, look. We're hunters-in-train, right? Future protectors of Remnant, fighting against evil." Her teammates nodded along, Weiss looking a little more annoyed hearing saying she already knows, thinking that the brawler was now just stalling. "Well, something that everyone seems to conveniently forget about is that the Grimm aren't the only evil in this world... You two get what I mean, right?"

Yang was looking at her teammates to see if either of them wanted to challenge her on her claim, but they didn't. The White Fang may have been a peaceful protest group in the past, but what they were now was unquestionably a violent terrorist group.

It wasn't just them though. On the other side of the spectrum were the humans that pushed the Fang this far. People like Jacques Schnee and his associates, bigoted racists that treat their Faunus laborers like slaves.

And, of course, their was always going to be people like Torchwick...

"Mafia groups, bandit clans, murder cults, assassins, terrorists and mercenaries." Yang continued, "With the Grimm taking everyone's focus as 'the enemy', people tend to forget their own kind are just as bad, if not worse, than the creatures made of literal darkness." Yang kept watch her friends, gauging their reactions. They were both hard to read emotionally speaking, but at least seemed to be listening to what she had to say. "If we're gonna be true huntresses, then we're gonna haveta' get our hands dirty every now and then."

Weiss cringed, seeing where Yang was getting at. She understood the blonde's words in a way, it was undoubtedly truth that the Grimm weren't the only, nor the greatest, evil that plagued humanity. But that did not make the thought of killing others any more appealing. Should it be in self-defence, or even in the defence of other, that... she would perhaps cross that line when the need arises.

' _And if the White Fang are planning anything big with these Dust robberies,'_ she thought to herself. _'Then that may come sooner rather than later...'_

Blake, meanwhile, scrunched up her face. She knew that they would eventually get into a situation where using deadly force against something other than a Grimm was both necessary and unavoidable. She just prefered not to think about it until such a time came. However, a small part of her mind was conflicted upon this realisation. If she did started killing other in the name of the greater good of Remnant, then how would that be any than what she was doing in the White Fang?

 _'No, it is different.'_ she told herself. _'Hunters don't need to kill unless it's absolutely unavoidable. What the White Fang are doing now, what... Adam, is leading them towards, that's not what we stood for. Not any more...'_

Yang looked between the two of them and sighed, getting their attention again. "Look, I'm not expecting you to understand completely, but it is something you gotta think about if you really wanna take up the life of a Huntress. My family were once a Hunter team that specialised in taking down non-Grimm targets. Their motto was 'Hunters, not heroes' to remind themselves what they were. We're the good guys, but that doesn't mean everything we do in our line of work is gonna be consider 'noble'. I've just come to terms with this at a younger age than most. Doesn't mean I enjoy it, just part of the job. And besides," she paused to brush a few strands of stray hair out of her eyes. "I honestly didn't mean to kill half the people I did. Things just... escalated out of hand is all."

Blake and Weiss looked up at their blonde teammate with deadpan looks. "You lost your temper and killed them by accident, didn't you?" The Faunus' tone of voice matched her facial expression.

"...Maybe." Yang didn't look as guilt as she should. "Anyway, unless you have any more questions you need answering right now, I need my beauty sleep. We've got a big day of shopping ahead of us tomorrow and there's this new breakfast joint Rubes wanted to check out." With that said, she went under her bedsheets and pulled them over her head, a muffled 'Good night' could be heard before the snoring started up again.

The monochrome pair looked at each other before silently deciding to let sleeping blonde lie. After closing the door behind her, Blake turned to Weiss. "Well, that was... a lot to take in."

"Yeah, no kidding." the heiress responded. She looked down the corridors to see if their was any sign of their leaders return. "I wonder how Ruby's doing. I don't think I've seen her angry like that before." Her words were laced with genuine concern, but she tried not to show it.

"Well, Yang said she would be fine if we left her alone for a while." Blake responded, remembering how her partner explained her sisters, rather unhealthy sounding, way of coping with such touchy subjects. "It sounds like it's happened a few times before, so I'm gonna trust her judgment. Until then," Blake began to walk off. "I'm heading for the library to... study." The dark haired girl looked back at her teammate. "You coming?"

"No thanks." Weiss responded. "I'm going to see if I can find Ruby's whistle." she turned and started to walk the other way. _'That, and I know you're just going their to read your smut while trying to hide the fact that it is most definitely smut!'_ she angrily thought to herself. "I'll see you later." Blake gave a similar response as the two friends went their separate ways.

* * *

 **(God, writing isn't as easy as I thought it was. Anyway, please Follow, Fave and Comment, it really helps keep me going. I'll needs some time before I continue this one. I might try my hand at one of the other fics I have ideas for [as seen in my profile], let me know which one you want to see next. But first, I need something easy to sink my teeth into. The only question is what?)**

 **(... say, anyone up for Everything Wrong With Camp Camp?)**


	8. Chapter 7, part 1

**(Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth owns RWBY, not me. I just write Fanfiction about it.)**

 **(AN: I felt the needed to post something, so, to make things easier on myself, I decided to split Chapter 7 into three parts. Here's the first part, I'll be working on part 2 soon after uploading this. Once I have part 3 done, I'll merge the three parts together, similar to what I did with Chapter 5. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy.)**

Crazy things can happen at a normal school for adolescent young people. In an academy for hunters-in-training like Beacon, craziness is an hourly occurrence, and amped up to eleven.

Currently, a red blur was whizzing around the campus, forming a thin ring of rose petals around it. As unusual as it was, none of the student body complained. Usually the shinanigens of the trainee hunters would have negative repercussions, but this was honestly not so bad, the scent of fresh roses that whaffed through the air was a nice change of pace to the smell of something, or someone, burning.

Too bad this extraordinary event was not done for any happy reason.

How many times was it now? Beacon was much bigger than Signal, so it took longer to lap around it, even with super speed. Eight times? Maybe nine? Ruby wasn't sure, nor did she care that much. She was just so very frustrated!

 _'It doesn't matter if they're bad or not,'_ she thought to herself, anger boiling inside her. _'Murder is still murder! We're the good guys! We shouldn't need to stoop to the bad guys level! It's wrong! It's all so wrong!'_

Everyone has a different coping mechanisms when dealing with something that upsets them: venting to someone, screaming into a pillow or eating excessive amounts of ice cream are just a few of the more common used methods a lot of people use. When Ruby was super upset about something, especially if it was something someone in her family had done, she would either do laps at high speeds unit she tires out, or work on Crescent Rose, be it mechanically or in combat practice.

Right now, Ruby felt like running.

 _' "Oh Ruby! It's okay if we kill people if their bad! We're Hunters, not heroes, remember?" '_ the speeding girl thought to herself in a mock voice of... pretty much anyone in her family. No matter how they worded it, or what tone of voice it was in, it all boiled down to the same way of thinking. 'I never agreed to live by our family motto!' she thought bitterly. _'Maybe I would be a bit more open to it if some TOLD ME MORE ABOUT MY FAMILY IN THE FIRST PLACE!'_

The red blur suddenly diverged from its current path and ran to a new, more secluded location. When she stopped, she found herself by a familiar looking cliffside. This was the place where the first year students like herself began entrance exam into Beacon Academy. The sun had just began to set, giving the Emerald Forest a beautiful golden glow.

Now that Ruby had stopped her running, she began to notice how much of a strain she had put on her body for the past few hours. Yes, hours. She had started running since before lunch and had only now stopped running. And upon realising she had just missed lunch, and maybe even dinner, her tummy grumble at her in an irritation that she was also feeling right now.

Ruby groaned. Running like this was supposed to make her feel better, but now she felt tired, achy and hungry, as well as upset! Today was not a good day for her.

Not sure what else to do, and not wanting to go back to her dorm just yet, Ruby stagger grogerly over to the edge of the cliff, being more careful as she got closer as not to accidentally fall to an early end, before sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge. She let out a sigh and slouched forward. "Why does life have to be so difficult?" She muttered to herself while shaking her head.

For as long as she could remember, ever since she was a child, Ruby never understood people and their need to overcomplicate the simplest things.

Ruby got weapons. She always liked weapons because she understood them better then she did people. In fact, she understood better than most people understood weapons. They were more than just tools or simple pieces of metal, they were extensions of one's own soul, an instrument of one's will made manifest wrot into metal shaped for each individual by their personality just as much as the weapons form shaped it's wielders way of how it was used.

The other kids back on Patch and at Signal, and even some of the adults, always thought she was way too obsessed with weapons then what was considered healthy. Well maybe she wouldn't be this way if people made more sense! Seriously, they were surrounded by bloodthirsty monster made of literal darkness that hunted and killed people everyday by smelling their negative emotions. So why, instead of focusing on destroying these creates, did people prefer fighting among themselves?

Ruby didn't like learning about history because it just told the same old story: people would rather war against each other over stupid reasons then focus on the things that attack them indiscriminately. Whether it was Humans against Faunus, one kingdom fighting another, or two neighboring towns having an argument that got way too out of hand. Heck, if you looked further back into history, there was a time that people treated others badly because of the colour of their hair! She just... Ruby's mind just could not understand this way of thinking.

Honestly, she had a better understanding of the creature of Grimm then she did a fellow member of her own species. The Grimm were made of evil and so only did evil. They kill people for no other reason than because it is in their nature to do nothing but. They kill people without discrimination, so people should stop discriminating and kill some Grimm! Why was this so hard to understand?!

Ruby shook her head again. Making herself more frustrated wasn't going to help her.

It's just... Ruby couldn't even relate to her own family a lot of the time. She knows that her dad, her uncle Qrow, and even her sister, are famous across Patch for "taking care of" any bandits or rouge biker gangs that pop up every now and then. At first, Yang wasn't too keen on actually kill them, even if they were the bad guys, it still left a bad taste in her mouth.

But after awhile, after more than a few "accidental" kills, Yang just stopped caring, treating the people she killed more like an inconvenience, unless there was a big enough bounty on them.

Ruby just didn't understand it. Her family, their mentality and morality, why their like this, why they have to kill. None of it made sense to her! She did want to know these things, she wanted to understand them, but she learnt a long time ago that asking questions only lead to problems. Like that one time she asked them what happened to her mom. It just made her dad depressed and her uncle drink his adult juice until he passed out crying. it was better just not to ask.

I mean, there was once a time that Ruby may have understood that way of thinking, even just a little. There was a time, when she was younger, where she had thought about darker things. Her father was on antidepressants and medication most of the time and uncle Qrow was drunk on the rare occasion he actually decided to show up, leaving Yang to do all the cooking and the cleaning and making sure Ruby took her own meds for her headaches that the metal plate gave her.

It left Ruby alone most of the time.

Alone with her thoughts.

Alone with unanswered questions.

Alone with the headaches.

Alone and angry.

Ruby remembered all to well when she was alone and angry and hurting.

It frustrated her.

Made her angrier.

Made her want to hurt other.

She did hurt other.

The other kids on Patch and at Signal.

It only made her angrier.

Made her want to hurt others more.

Even her family.

She did hurt her-

 _'NO!'_ Ruby held her head in her hands, teeth gritted, rocking back and forth, hyperventilating. _'Don't think about it, Ruby. Don't think about it! You're a good person! Good people don't hurt other people for no reason! You're not Bad-Ruby anymore! You are not Bad-Ruby!'_

After a few minutes of mentally stabilising herself, Ruby's breathing steadied and she calmed down. She looked up into the horizon, a purple sky overtaking a bright orange, the sun almost completely gone. Ruby now remembered that she felt tired and hungry.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ruby had to accept defeat once again. Yes, Yang had killed people, again. Yes, Ruby was upset with her for doing it. But what's done is done, she couldn't change the past, nor could she change Yang's mind, or her dad's, or uncle Qrow's just like every other time this had happened.

Ruby got up, dusted herself off, and started the long walk back to her school dor-

*grumble, grumble, grumble, grumble*

-cafeteria. First the school cafeteria to eat something, since she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning. Then back to her dorm.

One thing Ruby didn't realise, however, was that she wasn't alone by that cliffside. Not entirely. She was being watched through a hidden camera, by a man in his tower. He had been monitoring her for a while now, ever since she finished her first lap around Beacon. With one hand, he was on his computer, opening up files on the student records. In the other hand, he held a mug of, what most people assumed was, coffee, which he took a sip from.

As headmaster, it was a part of his job to look after the wellbeing of his students. And from the looks of things, he would need to look into this before the condition of Miss Rose got worse.

 **(This isn't really how I thought this story would go when I started out. But anyway, thanks for reading, part 2 won't take as long to write as this did... hopefully.)**

 **(And could someone please tell me how to do line breaks. Thank you.)**


End file.
